Icha Icha Dattebane
by Etsukazu
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina est vraiment une femme merveilleuse. Elle aime son mari, elle aime son village, elle aime se battre, c'est une grande kunoichi et une épouse dévouée. Pourtant, même Uzumaki Kushina, éprise de vertue et de morale, n'est pas à l'abri des plus innoportuns aléas de la vie...


Kushina enfila ses gros gants de cuisine, et sortit le plat du four qu'elle avait ouvert juste avant. L'air chaud vint lécher son visage tandis que les odeurs salées du gratin envahirent la pièce, notifiant à la jeune Uzumaki que la cuisson était tout à fait correcte. Déposant le plat sur le côté, elle referma le four et retira ses gants. Elle découpa une part de son plat qu'elle mit dans une assiette, et se dirigea dans la salle à manger, où la table était déjà faite, ce qui eut la manie de la faire sourire. « Minato-kuuuun ! » s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix aiguë, l'appel retentissant dans la pièce puis dans tout l'appartement pour l'instant silencieux. « Le plat est servi ! » Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le dénommé Minato ne réponde, lui disant qu'il arrivait.

S'asseyant à sa place devant la table de la salle, Kushina entendit les pas de l'homme dans l'escalier, signalant qu'il descendait. Sans doute avait-il été profondément concentré sur ses études du Fuuin Jutsu. Kushina adorait le voir travailler dessus et elle pouvait perdre des heures à le contempler, elle aussi étant une passionnée du Fuuin Jutsu. Bientôt, une silhouette se distingua au seuil de la porte, et Kushina la reconnut alors lorsqu'il s'avança. Namikaze Minato. Il était beau, une tignasse épineuse blonde et de grands yeux bleus qui lui donnaient un air absolument charmant. Il était beau, et il était fort, très fort il était le meilleur ninja de Konoha et sans doute du monde, et surtout, il était son mari. Son précieux mari, son précieux Minato-kun.

- Ca va ma puce ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant qu'elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées en le regardant rêveusement.

- Hein ? Heu, oui, très bien Mina-kun ! répondit-elle avec amour et une légère gêne.

Une gêne qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il gloussa et qu'il lui fit un sourire adorable. Il était si gentil. Le garçon vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, devant l'assiette qu'elle avait posée, et proclamant « Itadakimasu. », il se mit à manger, sous le regard bienveillant de sa femme. Elle le connaissait depuis l'académie, depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter lorsque le garçon lui avait sauvé la vie vers leurs quinze ans. Et depuis, jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient quittés. Et tout marchait à merveille. Elle était toujours aussi folle amoureuse de lui, toujours aussi collante et le jeune Hokage était toujours aussi amoureux et protecteur d'elle. C'était l'homme de sa vie, elle le savait. Ils avaient vingt-sept ans maintenant, et cette romance qu'ils vivaient tout deux était digne d'un véritable conte de fée.

La pendule qui était accrochée au mur affichait douze heures, la journée ne faisait donc que commencer. Ils avaient tous les deux un certain nombre de responsabilité qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas toujours ensemble la journée, même si l'un comme l'autre faisaient toujours en sorte d'accélérer leurs rythmes de travail pour se réunir plus tôt. Kushina était une kunoichi Jōnin d'élite du village, en tant que tel, il lui était souvent demandé par l'académie, ou l'institut Chuunin, ou même encore par divers capitaines de divisions Jōnins, de venir enseigner certaines choses. Kushina n'était pas particulièrement connue dans Konoha en tant que kunoichi, mais il n'empêchait que, comme tous les ninjas de rangs S de leurs villages respectifs, on comptait sur elle. Elle avait aussi plusieurs fois des missions qui demandaient plus d'un jour pour les finir, ce qui amenuisait son temps avec son précieux mari. Minato qui savourait sa cuisine à côté d'elle et qu'elle admirait rêveusement, était quant à lui le Hokage. Un grand combattant, la star shinobi du continent, l'homme dont tout le monde parlait, que tous à Konoha aimaient – enfin presque tous : l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

Minato était demandé partout. Avec la fin de la troisième grande guerre était venue sa renommée, donc de nombreuses organisations marchandes, artistiques, industrielles ou autres demandaient à le rencontrer exploiter son image, de même pour les organisations shinobis qui demandaient son savoir, son attention, ou même encore les daimyos de divers pays, les grands magnats marchands du monde entier, qui demandaient à marier une de leurs filles, leurs sœurs ou femmes proches avec lui pour lui être lié. Même si ces demandes incessantes exaspéraient Kushina, la belle Uzumaki savait que Minato n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et elle seule et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais, même pour tout l'or du monde. Avec ses fonctions de Hokage qui consistaient à gérer la diplomatie du village, seconder le daimyo de Hi dans un grand nombre de tâches compliquées, répondre présent aux réunions du conseil, trier un certain nombre de rapports de missions cruciaux… Au bout d'un moment, il était facile de comprendre que les quelques moments dans la journée qu'elle pouvait partager avec son mari étaient précieux. Très précieux.

- Je t'aime Minato.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en posant ses couvercles, et avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il la regarda étrangement un instant pour ensuite lui sourirent tendrement.

- Je t'aime Kushina. Plus que tout au monde.

Ils se mirent ensuite à se câliner sur ce bord de table. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, savourant chaque caresses, chaque baisers dans leurs cous, chaque frissons de leurs corps, chaque souffle chaleureux. Leur affinité physique était si tendre, si complice et si sensuelle qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdus leur désir l'un pour l'autre. Kushina était toujours aussi heureuse et satisfaite quand Minato lui faisait l'amour, et Minato désirait toujours autant son corps même après onze ans de relations amoureuses et cinq ans de mariage. Leur amour et leur complicité était devenu un acquis de leurs corps, de leurs esprits, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient littéralement pas imaginer se séparer ou divorcer. Le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était presque mécanique, et surtout, était extrême – à tel point que s'ils commençaient mais ne terminaient pas, ils restaient mal à l'aise pendant des heures. Tout comme maintenant.

Parce que dans leur passion, le repas au départ intime et convivial était devenu une véritable bulle de désir, et Minato avait déjà posée sa femme dos à la table. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits rationnels, Minato et Kushina savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était pas le moment. Minato avait une réunion importante du haut-conseil de Konoha dans l'heure qui suivait et il ne pouvait pas manquer… L'idée d'y envoyer un Kage Bunshin était hélas déconseillée. Cela ferait un scandale, même si Minato y avait déjà pensé. Surtout aujourd'hui, car sa femme était libre toute l'après-midi et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être là avec elle.

- Ne t'en veux pas Mina-kun… Je suis si fière de toi et de ton rôle de Yondaime Hokage.

Par la suite, ils montèrent s'habiller plus convenablement. Minato revêtit sa tenue de shinobi habituelle, tenue impersonnelle bleue et le gilet pare-balle vert de ninja par-dessus, puis sa belle cape haori blanche à flammes rouges. Quant à Kushina, elle abandonna la nuisette qu'elle portait – et qui avait sans doute excité Minato sur la table – pour l'habillage d'une tenue qui, quand bien même couvrait-elle plus de son corps, excitait toujours autant son mari ! Quand on était amoureux de sa femme, peu importait la tenue qu'elle portait, de toute façon… Ainsi, elle mit sa chemise bleue à col long et une longue robe marron claire, soit la tenue traditionnelle de femme au foyer qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter depuis quelques années lorsqu'elle n'était pas en service. Elle aimait être une épouse modèle, et cette robe symbolisait la sagesse de l'épouse fidèle et dévouée à son mari. Et Minato aimait la regarder faire la cuisine, la vaisselle ou autre tâches ménagères quand elle portait cette robe. Elle rougit légèrement quand elle pense au reste de chose qu'il aimait faire lorsqu'elle s'habillait avec cette robe…

- J'y vais Kushina… prononça doucement Minato au seuil de la porte, alors que la jeune femme vint l'embrasser. « Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

- Et bien non, mais je suppose que je vais aller passer la journée avec Mikoto-chan.

Uchiha Mikoto. Sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance. Elle avait été l'héritière du clan Uchiha et en était devenue la matriarche à son mariage, il y avait neuf ans. Mikoto était la deuxième personne précieuse de Kushina après Minato. Elle l'aimait comme si elle était sa sœur.

- Hmm…

Les sourcils de Minato se froncèrent. Kushina sut dès lors ce qu'il allait dire.

- Il faut encore que tu ailles chez cet Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Fugaku… Le mari de Mikoto. Kushina ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait, et encore, elle ne parlait même pas de Minato. Minato se méfiait de lui, et à raison. Fugaku était un homme dangereux. Très ambitieux, il n'hésitait pas à défier Minato sur certaines de ses décisions en tant que Hokage de la même façon que le faisait Shimura Danzō, un doyen de Konoha. Fugaku était un homme cupide et souhaitait mettre la main avant les autres sur les choses qui pouvaient avoir de la valeur. C'était un homme acariâtre dans la mesure où son arrogance et son égo démesuré le poussait à rabaisser toute personne qui n'était pas aussi puissante que lui, ou qui possédait un pouvoir similaire ou supérieur… Il était plus simple de dire qu'il rabaissait tout le monde.

Uchiha Fugaku avait manœuvré dans la politique Uchiha pour gagner en influence. Il était manipulateur, il l'était si bien qu'au final les anciens du conseil Uchiha en étaient venus, à l'unanimité, que cet homme était un espoir de restauration du pouvoir et de l'influence du clan fondateur Uchiha à Konoha. Par conséquent, Mikoto Uchiha, qui était à ce moment l'héritière du clan bientôt au pouvoir – son père étant décédé l'année d'avant – avait été contrainte de se marier par arrangement avec Fugaku. Kushina savait que Mikoto n'aimait pas Fugaku, et savait aussi que les doyens avait monté ce mariage exprès parce que leurs préjugés sexistes ne leurs faisaient pas accepter l'idée qu'une femme pouvait diriger le clan Uchiha. Minato et Kushina étaient proches de Mikoto, mais hélas, rien n'avait pu être fait et à dix-huit ans, Uchiha Mikoto avait été mariée à Uchiha Fugaku. L'homme n'avait pas attendu pour la souiller, et Kushina éprouvait de la peine en pensant que son amie avait eu deux enfants de cet opportuniste. Mikoto méritait tellement mieux.

La fougueuse et passionnée Uchiha Mikoto était devenue une femme en retrait, taciturne et, malgré le mal qu'éprouvait Kushina en le pensant, Mikoto était devenue entièrement soumise aux exigences de son clan. Mikoto avait vite abandonnée sa carrière de kunoichi, sa fierté et avait été parquée au domicile conjugal. Après quelques années, l'Uchiha avait finalement repris un tant soit peu goût à la vie et souriait de nouveau. La venue de son fils Uchiha Itachi, bien qu'il soit de triste provenance, lui redonna une raison d'exister. Ainsi, avec Uchiha Itachi qui avait maintenant quatre ans, Kushina était la seule source de réconfort de cette Mikoto fatiguée. Et même si elle avait changée après toutes ces manipulations humiliantes, Uchiha Mikoto restait toujours son amie et sa sœur de cœur.

- Fais attention à lui Kushina, s'il-te-plait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Minato-kun ! répondit en riant la jolie rousse. « Ce pauvre type ne pourra rien me faire. Tu oublies que je suis bien plus forte que lui. Les seules qui pourraient me mettre au pas sont Jiraiya et toi après tout. »

Minato gloussa. « C'est bien vrai. » Puis il l'embrassa amoureusement, avant de s'en retourner vers la rue. « Passes une bonne journée mon amour. » Puis il s'en alla, Kushina lui faisant un adieu de la main. Et elle referma la porte, repartant se préparer.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Minato pour le rassurer, les avertissements qu'il lui donnait étaient fondés. Fugaku était vraiment quelqu'un à éviter, surtout pour elle, en réalité. Cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexiste. Il la considérait comme une moins que rien quand bien même était-elle la femme du Hokage Yondaime. En public il arrivait à se tenir correct pour ne pas déclencher un scandale en ne respectant pas la femme du Hokage, mais en privé, les faits étaient tout autre. Il ne supportait absolument pas qu'elle vienne chez lui pour voir sa femme, et ce depuis de longues années.

Peu après son mariage avec Mikoto, il avait tout d'abord refusé de lui ouvrir la porte, et interdit à Mikoto de le faire également, laissant Kushina au pas de la porte. Comme il était le chef du clan Uchiha, ni Mikoto ni elle n'avaient pu faire quoique ce soit. Mikoto aurait été sanctionnée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec ce mariage, et Kushina elle, risquait beaucoup. Il n'était pas inconnu pour elle que son héritage était convoité, et une intrusion forcée dans la demeure Uchiha aurait pu lui coûter aussi cher que pour Mikoto. Cette simple idée lui laissait un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Par la suite, Fugaku avait calmé son tempérament autoritaire – elle ne savait pour quelle raison, mais au moins avait-il eu la tolérance de la laisser rentrer chez lui pour voir Mikoto. Enfin, il avait permis à Mikoto de sortir de chez elle et de ne plus autant l'« objétiser ». En contrepartie, il était devenu le pourquoi de la méfiance de Kushina à son égard. Il lui avait fait des sous-entendus d'avances. Elle ne savait au départ pas à quoi il jouait, mais plus cela allait, plus au fil des années les avances de cet homme étaient devenues lourdes.

… Et il s'arrangeait pour le faire uniquement lorsqu'il se retrouvait isolé avec elle seule, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se plaindre de harcèlement sans témoins. Dans la rue, ce regard presque possessif qu'il lui adressait, dans un magasin, dans un couloir de la tour Hokage ou des quartiers Jōnins… Et ce n'étaient rien comparé aux remarques à la limite de l'indécent qu'il lui envoyait lorsqu'elle le croisait seule dans les couloirs de sa maison… Ou lorsqu'il la touchait par « inadvertance » durant une mission où elle avait le malheur d'être en duo avec lui. Et Kami seul savait pourquoi elle était si souvent jumelée à lui. Minato ne savait rien de tout cela, ni même Mikoto. Que ce fut l'un ou l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas leur en parler, cela créerait beaucoup trop de chaos. Mikoto serait évidemment punie par Fugaku si la situation venait à être révélée publiquement, et Minato, aussi protecteur qu'il était, viendrait au quartier Uchiha pour abattre le chef de leur clan lui-même, et elle savait qu'il en était capable. Elle se contentait donc d'endurer son harcèlement et ne rien dire.

Pas même une seconde elle pensa au fait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux.

Elle partit donc à son tour de l'appartement, sereine, et fermant la porte à clé derrière elle, environ deux heures après. Commençant à marcher dans les rues, elle se mit à chantonner à voix basse un air qui lui plaisait. Une brise souffla dans ses cheveux, soulevant alors sa longue chevelure rousse, faisant se tourner le regard des passants hommes comme femmes – mais surtout hommes – vers elle. Kushina savait qu'elle était très belle et attirante. Elle savait en réalité qu'elle était l'une des femmes les plus belles jolies du village – Minato disait qu'elle était la plus belle de toute mais c'était son mari alors son jugement restait subjectif par défaut. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était suffisamment attirante et unique pour en faire fantasmer plus d'un à sa vue, certainement l'une des raisons du pourquoi Fugaku était jaloux de Minato et du pourquoi il n'avait de cesse de la harceler. Les hommes pouvaient devenir irrationnels et agressifs quand une femme était en jeu… D'un côté, l'attention qu'elle recevait des hommes était flatteuse, d'un autre côté, elle était assez malsaine. Bien qu'elle était officiellement la femme de Minato, peu de personne étaient au courant en la voyant que c'était bien elle… Et la perversité des hommes n'étant pas un trait caché dans leurs vies publiques, un certain nombre ne manquait pas de la courtiser, parfois de façon assez vulgaire.

Elle s'était donc habituée à ignorer les regards et outrepassait les remarques. En moins de vingt minutes, elle pénétra dans le quartier Uchiha. Isolé et froid, c'est l'impression que lui donnait cet endroit à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait. Tout comme le domaine du clan Hyuuga, les Uchiha étaient très isolationnistes. Ils avaient tous développés un complexe de groupe et n'acceptaient pas les étrangers au clan. Ces murs qui entouraient le quartier Uchiha les avaient rendus fou selon elle. Aussi fou et maniaque de l'influence et du pouvoir que ne l'étaient les Hyuuga. Les regards méfiants et froids que les habitants Uchiha lui donnèrent lui intima d'accélérer le pas : elle était venue ici pour rendre visite à Mikoto, et pas autre chose. Zigzagant à travers les rues, observant distraitement les bâtiments et les gens, Kushina ne tarda pas à arriver au domaine du chef du clan Uchiha… C'était une grande maison en retrait qui disposait de son propre terrain, de son propre lac et de sa propre forêt. Bien sûr, la moitié du village de Konoha se noyait sous les arbres, mais là, c'était un domaine purement forestier comme en possédait le clan Nara.

Elle s'avança et montant sur le porche de la maison. Une maison traditionnelle et luxueuse, la structure étant faite de bois, les toits à tuiles pointues et les portes coulissante en toile. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'y entrer sans autorisation était une grave infraction. Elle appuya donc sur la sonnerie à côté de la porte, comme cogner contre une porte en toile était évidemment stupide… Elle entendit des pas dans la maison, et quelques secondes après, ce fut Mikoto qui ouvrit la porte, curieuse de savoir qui venait la visiter. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle aperçut Kushina, sourirent qui fut partager.

- Bonjour Kushina-chan !

- Bonjour Mikoto-chan, répondit Kushina en venant serrer son amie dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite toute joyeuse.

Partageant sa bonne humeur, Mikoto rompit l'étreinte.

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Mais que viens-tu faire là, je ne t'attendais pas ? Si ?

- Non, prononça avec amusement Kushina. « Mais ai-je besoin d'une raison pour venir rendre visite à ma meilleure amie ? »

Mikoto émit un petit rire.

- Absolument pas, c'est vrai. Viens, rentres !

Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la maison, Mikoto refermant la porte derrière elle. Kushina regarda l'intérieur du manoir, toujours aussi étonnée de l'espace présent. Tout était ordonné et bien rangé, les meubles étaient propres et mur et parquet brillaient presque. Elle savait que Mikoto rêvait un jour d'être une mère et femme modèle, mais l'état de la maison en fut presque excessif. Chez elle et Minato, leur appartement était bien plus personnel, des choses pouvaient traîner au sol et sur les tables. Elle outrepassa cependant bien vite la constatation quand Mikoto avança dans le couloir en quête de rejoindre le salon.

- Je suis agréablement surprise que tu passes mais c'est embêtant, Kushina-chan, prononça alors Mikoto, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé, en se tenant le ventre. « J'allais partir d'ici quelques minutes. »

Kushina réalisa bien vite la situation. C'est vrai qu'elle avait momentanément oublié quelque chose de pourtant très important : Mikoto était enceinte. Une seconde fois. Elle en était désormais à huit mois de grossesse, et la fatigue s'en faisait sentir. Kushina vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elles partagèrent un sourire. Kushina posa ensuite sa main sur le ventre de Mikoto, essayant de deviner les mouvements du bébé.

- Est-il lourd ? prononça curieusement Kushina.

Alors qu'elle était femme, Kushina n'était pas très impliquée dans ce genre de domaine. Mikoto le lui fit bien rappeler son insouciance quand elle se mit à rire à sa question.

- Disons que c'est fatiguant. Lourd… je ne sais pas, gloussa la belle Uchiha.

Pourtant, son amusement disparut bien vite pour de la lassitude. Kushina fut éprise de peine.

- J'aurais voulu… ne pas être enceinte à nouveau, révéla-t-elle. « Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'aime pas cet homme, tout de lui est repoussant… J'aurais voulu quelqu'un… comme Minato. Si tu savais la chance que tu as, Kushina-chan… »

L'Uzumaki s'approcha d'avantage de son amie et vint l'étreindre avec fermeté. Mikoto ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kushina, et elles restèrent là, l'une contre l'autre, durant quelques minutes. Petit à petit, l'aura de déprime se réduisit, et bientôt, Mikoto retrouvait le sourire. Kushina avait la manie de la rendre heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle était avec elle.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda alors la rousse.

- Et bien… si c'est une fille, je l'appellerais Sayuri, répondit Mikoto. « Si c'est un garçon, ce sera Sasuke… Entre nous j'espère que ce sera une fille. Il y a déjà bien assez d'homme dans cette maison. »

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux.

- Itachi-kun fait la sieste ? questionna ensuite Kushina, voyant que le petit garçon Uchiha tout adorable n'était pas dans les parages.

Si une chose était sûre, c'était bien le fait que Itachi n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Le petit garçon commençait déjà à ressembler à sa mère, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Itachi était certainement la seule chose de bien qui était arrivée de son union à Fugaku. Il était gentil et serviable, épanoui, intelligent. Il serait sans aucun doute un très joli garçon et si Mikoto arrivait à le protéger de l'influence néfaste du clan Uchiha et de son père, Itachi deviendrait un véritable Uchiha détenteur de la volonté du feu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, seule elle et Kagami Uchiha, son père, avaient pu prétendre l'avoir. La totalité des autres Uchiha, aussi gentil pouvaient-ils être avec elle ou entre eux, considérait Konoha comme étrangère et indigne de leur appartenance. Elle voulait que Itachi devienne un génie, un génie du travail et de l'effort, elle voulait qu'il quitte le plus vite possible ce nid de vipère venimeuse qu'était ce clan et ce quartier. Elle voulait qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un comme elle, comme Kushina, quelqu'un comme Minato. Respectueux et humble, puissant et protecteur, idéaliste mais avisé, impitoyable mais pas rancunier.

- Je vais devoir le réveiller et l'emmener au gynécologue avec moi, je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici.

Il était clair au ton de Mikoto que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, pour plusieurs raisons. Itachi étant en train de dormir, ça lui laissait un peu de temps à passer seule sans devoir s'en occuper et c'était là l'un des seuls moments de répit dont elle disposait dans sa pauvre vie de matriarche Uchiha. Voyant qu'elle pouvait au moins l'aider sur une chose, Kushina intervint aussitôt.

- Non non, Mikoto-chan ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu veux, je peux le garder ici !

- Tu ferais ça… ? demanda Mikoto toute penaude, alors que Kushina acquiesçait vivement de la tête. « Tu es un amour. » dit-elle en la serrant une seconde fois dans ses bras.

Se levant, Mikoto soupira de fatigue. Elle passa distraitement ses mains sur son ventre en rêvassant. Etrangement, Mikoto avait une tenue identique à celle de Kushina… On aurait pu les prendre pour de vraies sœurs si ça n'avait pas été pour la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux. Si Kushina avait des cheveux d'un rouge amarante et des yeux violets, Mikoto avait les cheveux et les yeux profondément noirs. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Mikoto partit en direction de la porte. Kushina la suivit tranquillement, dans le silence, et elles arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte. Mikoto ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Kushina, qui la regardait, toujours avec ce même grand sourire lui arrivant aux oreilles. Comment Uzumaki Kushina pouvait sourire autant dans une seule journée ? Mikoto se le demandait encore. La belle Uzumaki semblait comblée de partout, elle en devenait presque jalouse.

- Merci pour tout Kushina-chan.

- De rien Mikoto-chan. Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser tomber, et Itachi-kun est entre de bonnes mains avec moi !

La mère d'Itachi hocha la tête, et s'en retourna sans rien dire, en direction du gynécologue. Oui, il était entre de bonnes mains. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui Mikoto confierait aveuglément sa vie, c'était bien Kushina. Alors son fils ? La question ne se posait même pas.

Pourtant, il arrive des fois où les imprévus priment dans la probabilité, et malheureusement, c'est lorsque l'on ne s'attendait pas que les choses arrivent qu'elles arrivaient. Kushina s'attendait aujourd'hui à ce qu'elle passe cette journée avec son amour de mari, qu'ils passent un jour romantique au possible, qu'il utilise son célèbre Hiraishin no jutsu pour les téléporter dans quelques paradis du monde, sur les hautes et belles montagnes de Kaminari no Kuni, ou encore dans les jungles paradisiaque du nord de Hi no Kuni, où encore dans les longues plaines en fleur de Cha no Kuni ou les immenses rizières scintillantes tels milles feux de Ta no Kuni… Ou encore, un séjour de rêve sur une des plages de Tsuki no Kuni, en amoureux, seuls, intimes… Hélas, l'un des seuls jours où Kushina arrivait à se libérer, son mari lui ne pouvait pas. Puis, elle avait pensé que Mikoto elle serait là, qu'elles pourraient toutes les deux discuter des heures sur tout et n'importe quoi, sur quelques choses d'intéressant, se remémorer le passé, rire ensemble. Hélas, là non plus l'imprévu lui sautait à la gorge, comme Mikoto devait passer ce jour chez le médecin pour diagnostiquer sa grossesse. Kushina poussa un soupir, se retournant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Itachi dormait à l'étage, et sachant qu'il pouvait dormir comme on hibernait, elle allait être seule jusqu'à ce que Mikoto revienne. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

Kushina n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Elle n'avait rien pour s'occuper. Elle était montée à l'étage pour vérifier si Itachi dormait toujours, et il était en effet profondément endormi. Elle savait pourquoi il dormait autant. Ses parents, et son père en particulier, insistait pour l'entraîner sans cesse, et sans le consentement de Mikoto, des formateurs venaient l'entraîner presque tous les jours. Ils se montraient durs avec le garçon, excessivement. Au départ, Mikoto était intervenue et les avait arrêté, en particulier la première fois lorsque l'un d'eux avait violenté Itachi devant elle… L'homme était maintenant infirme. Mais ça n'avait pas découragé les autres et ils continuaient donc, sous l'instance de Fugaku. Et de ce qu'elle savait, Mikoto semblait avoir abandonné à empêcher ces pratiques. Kushina ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette situation. Fugaku était vraiment un homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Quand elle arrêta d'y réfléchir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu trop. Elle était assise dans le canapé depuis plus de dix minutes. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Minato, s'il devait s'ennuyer lui aussi dans ces réunions. Finalement elle se leva et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Itachi dormant, elle n'avait qu'à se contenter d'attendre. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine, sans savoir ce qu'elle y ferait…Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou elle allait mourir d'ennui.

Ainsi, inconsciente du fait qu'en général on ne cuisinait pas chez une autre personne… Et bien, Kushina cuisina. Du moins elle tenta. Cherchant dans le réfrigérateur et dans les divers placards de Mikoto les ingrédients pour cuisiner, elle piocha avec sélection ce qui lui fallait pour préparer des plats qu'elle adorait cuisiner à Minato. Kushina dans le passé avait horreur de cuisiner. En fait à l'époque, lorsqu'elle était toute jeune et qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Minato, toutes les tâches ménagères que leur société sexiste assignait aux femmes lui inspiraient une véritable aversion. L'idée d'être une de ces femmes conventionnelles, sans esprit d'indépendance et de liberté, lui faisait horreur. Lorsqu'elle avait été sauvée par Minato sur cette mission et qu'elle lui avait demandé de devenir son petit ami… Elle s'était progressivement repositionnée sur la question. Finalement, peu importait la société, peu importait les autres femmes et les préjugés qu'on pouvait leur tenir. Dans la mesure où elle s'était mise à vivre à l'écart des autres avec Minato, vivant leur romance puis leur mariage, elle n'avait alors eu que faire du monde extérieur, et avait tout fait pour que sa vie de couple devienne une relation idéale, modèle, saine et fusionnelle.

Et finalement, à vingt-sept ans, Kushina était devenue tout ce qu'elle avait prié ne pas devenir une dizaine d'année avant : une femme calme et joyeuse, se réjouissant d'une vie de mariage sans ambitionner plus que cela, se contentant de soutenir son mari dans ses initiatives de Hokage idéaliste. La gloire, la notoriété, le pouvoir, la puissance, elle n'en voulait plus, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle était déjà la plus puissante kunoichi de Konoha et l'un des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha. Le poste de Hokage qu'elle avait voulu était revenu à son mari… Au moment où il avait été nommé au titre, elle avait déjà délaissé cette ambition depuis plusieurs années. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était vivre une vie heureuse, une vie de femme aimante au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les combats, les guerres incessantes qu'ils avaient traversé, les missions, non, elle commençait à se fatiguer de tout cela. Elle voulait la paix, une vraie paix. Elle voulait un enfant.

Minato et elle en avaient déjà discuté. Ils en avaient conclu qu'il était temps, qu'ils étaient prêts pour ça. Ils étaient heureux de cette décision. Kushina avait avec Minato réfléchis sur plusieurs noms possibles… En général, ces noms qu'ils soient noms de fille ou de garçon tournaient autour des noms d'aliments qu'on utilisait pour le ramen, son plat préféré. Elle avait hâte. Hâte que Minato lui fasse un enfant. Un petit blond, ou une petite blonde, qui courrait dans les couloirs de leur appartement joyeusement, jovial comme elle, mais intelligent comme Minato. Elle ne voulait que cela. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle circula dans la cuisine, préparant des plats en les manipulant, mélangeant divers liquides pour créer des sauces, puis plaçant ses préparations au four… Oui, elle était concentrée. Si concentrée qu'ayant enfilé des gants de cuisine et tenant un plat dans ses mains, elle fut profondément surprise en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle fit un mauvais pas sur le côté et essayant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre, elle tomba quelques mètres à côté sur un meuble contre le mur droit de la pièce. Des vases assez précieux étaient posés dessus et malheureusement, ils tombèrent avec elle lorsqu'elle percuta leur support. Dans un petit cri de surprise, elle fit donc maladroitement se casser plusieurs vases et un plat en verre qui, lui aussi semblait d'une assez grande valeur. Quelle maladroite !

Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis, et intérieurement se hurla dessus en constatant qu'une fois de plus, l'un de ses plus vilains défauts avait encore frappé. Sa maladresse. Kushina était une femme modèle, elle savait se battre, elle savait boire, elle savait rire et faire des blagues, elle savait cuisiner, elle savait comment faire un tas de chose, mais malgré toutes ses qualités, il y avait bien un défaut qui lui était tant et si bien resté depuis sa tendre enfance… Elle était maladroite. Très maladroite. Minato était le premier à le savoir. Lorsque Kushina était concentrée sur une tâche, il suffisait de la prendre par surprise pour que la maison s'écroule quelques secondes après ! C'était assez spécial… Apposant le clou du spectacle, alors qu'elle semblait déjà bien pathétique écroulée au sol parmi les débris de vases et de son plats, un dernier vase flancha sur le bord du meuble, et tomba sur sa tête, rebondissant pour venir se briser sur le sol.

- Itaai ! Ça fait mal, dattebane !

Dans sa détresse et la misère de sa situation, elle en oublia la présence de cette autre personne qui était entrée. Mikoto allait certainement lui crier dessus pour un bon moment pour sa maladresse, lui faisant la morale et lui disant que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être surveillée et non Itachi. Se frottant la tête douloureusement et ouvrant les yeux, elle allait se lever et allonger une série d'excuse quand elle se bloqua… La personne en face d'elle… n'était pas Mikoto.

- Uzumaki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

La voix confuse mais pourtant énervée d'Uchiha Fugaku la rappela très vite à l'ordre. Elle se mit à bégayer, ne sachant soudainement ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, et la seule envie qu'elle eut fut de se faire toute petite. Fugaku se rendit ensuite compte de l'état de la pièce et de ce qu'étaient les débris de verre et de porcelaine jonchant le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait chez moi Uzumaki, qu'as-tu saccagé ! Expliques-toi par Kami !

Kushina était dans de beaux draps.

* * *

Minato soupira, se tassant dans son siège. La réunion qui avait eu lieu avait été très importante – trop importante. Comme dans toute réunion du haut conseil mensuelle, un grand nombre de sujets d'une importance moyenne à capitale étaient traités. Les chefs de clans majeurs, les doyens du village, des hauts représentants de factions shinobis distinctes et d'importants membres civils se réunissaient et se concertaient. Certains mois, un grand nombre de question militaires et profondément politiques étaient abordées, en rapport avec la diplomatie inter-village et les relations avec le daimyo de Hi, notamment dans les premiers mois de l'année. Les autres mois étaient surtout des questions d'ordre civiles et internes au village, comme des affaires de clans, des politiques de gestions, des programmes de formation, d'éducation. Le débat qui avait eu lieu avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour Minato parce qu'il l'avait concerné.

Ou plutôt… Il avait concerné sa femme, sa précieuse Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina et lui avaient jugés que le moment était venu pour eux deux de fonder une famille, qu'ils avaient suffisamment souffert ensemble durant la troisième grande guerre shinobi et qu'ils avaient maintenant le droit de se reposer, le droit d'être heureux tous les deux, de partager un héritage commun qui deviendrait leur fierté, leur orgueil, leur gloire. Leur décision était sans doute arrivée au moment propice… Car au cours de la réunion précédente, le conseil avait statué de la valeur et l'importance du sang Uzumaki de leur fraternel allié d'Uzushiogakure no satō. Uzushio avait été détruit il y avait de cela presque vingt ans, et le conseil de Konoha avait déclaré à l'unanimité – Fugaku inclus, étrangement – qu'il était temps de rendre hommage à ces valeureux combattants. Ainsi, la décision avait été rendue : le conseil voulait que le clan Uzumaki soit réintroduit à Konoha, et exigeait que Kushina enfante au moins un héritier dans les années qui suivaient. La façon dont le sujet avait été abordé par les doyens puis appuyé par un certain nombre de shinobis et de civils avait paru aux yeux de Minato très offensant, comme s'il voulait qu'elle devienne un vulgaire outil de reproduction, et à plusieurs reprises les membres du conseil avaient frôlés le conflit avec lui.

Merci à l'intervention de Sarutobi Hiruzen et Nara Shikaku pour rectifier le malentendu, car il était clair que Kushina entreprendrait un tel devoir avec Minato et qu'elle n'était pas un outil d'expérimentation génétique pour créer des Kekkei Genkai. Minato n'avait absolument pas aimé le regard désapprobateur de Koharu et de Danzō à cette précision, mais ils n'avaient rien osé rajouter. On ne plaisantait pas avec Namikaze Minato. La réunion terminée deux heures et demies après son ouverture, Minato était monté dans son bureau pour s'éloigner de tout ce stress et toutes ces formalités. Il voulait être dans les bras de sa femme, elle seule avait la capacité de le détendre dans ces moments-là, sans compter qu'il était resté frustré depuis que lui et Kushina avaient été contraints d'interrompre leur étreinte passionnée avant son départ. Il poussa un profond soupir à toute cette histoire, la seule pensée réconfortante étant le fait qu'il prendrait le nom d'Uzumaki à la naissance de son futur enfant, conformément à l'article d'intégration d'un non-clanique au clan auquel il se liait par le sang.

- Je me demande ce que fait Kushina, prononça-t-il avec lassitude. « J'aimerais être avec elle, et non dans ce bureau. »

Un rire résonna dans le bureau, provenant de Sarutobi Hiruzen. Le Sandaime Hokage dans une toge formelle était assis en face de son bureau, et fumait sa pipe comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Tu es jeune et tu aimes ta femme. Il est naturel pour un homme amoureux d'être aussi attaché à sa femme. L'important est de savoir faire abstraction de ses désirs et de penser au devoir. Telle est la voie du shinobi, telle est la voie d'un Hokage.

Minato lui fit un petit sourire humble, comprenant les paroles de son prédécesseur.

- C'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu. Kushina a la manie de toujours trouver les ennuis peu importe où elle est, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être loin d'elle. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais cette habitude.

- Et c'est tout à ton honneur, Minato-kun. Si tu veux une anecdote, saches que feu Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-sensei, éprouvait également la même émotion. Il était profondément attaché à Mito-sama et elle a lui mais ils ne se voyaient pas durant la journée. Il fut un temps où il soupirait plus qu'il ne travaillait.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase dans un petit rire, se remémorant les évènements qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon. Cinquante ans maintenant. Acquiesçant doucement, Minato reprit le travail. Oui, Kushina lui manquait énormément. Mais, il la verrait ce soir, et tous les autres soirs après cela, et se réveillerait toujours le matin dans ses bras. Oui, il pouvait attendre. Il pouvait attendre car il savait que Kushina l'attendait également…

* * *

Kushina ne savait pas à quel point elle s'était empêtrée dans une situation embarrassante. C'était embarrassant, et surtout, particulièrement compromettant. Officieusement, elle avait proposé à Uchiha Mikoto de garder sa maison et son fils, cette dernière l'ayant légitimement autorisé à rester seule sans surveillance dans la demeure du chef du clan Uchiha. Officiellement, la situation pouvait cependant être… diamétralement opposée, car elle se trouvait ici de façon illégale et avait qui plus était saccagé une partie de la cuisine par maladresse et cassé un certain nombre d'objets de grande valeur, pour finalement être prise en flagrant délit de violation de propriété. Bien sûr, Mikoto pouvait témoigner de son autorisation mais, étant une Uchiha, elle était sous l'autorité de la parole du chef du clan, qui prônait par défaut. Et Kushina savait que Fugaku n'était pas l'homme qui lui était des plus favorables à Konoha…

Plus elle y pensait, moins elle le comprenait. Décidemment, Uchiha Fugaku occupait plus ses pensées qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, en mal plus qu'en bien certes, mais il les occupait toujours bien trop à son goût. Mais quelque chose en elle faisait qu'elle avivait sans cesse un intérêt pour essayer de le comprendre, pour comprendre ses motivations à la harceler, à être si strict et intolérant avec Mikoto et Itachi. Pour comprendre ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Si bien qu'elle ne pensa ni à partir ni à se bloquer, devenant alors plus curieuse de la situation qu'elle n'était affolée. Et, étrangement, l'homme l'avait surprise. Au lieu de réagir de la façon excessivement méprisante qu'elle lui connaissait, il avait été modéré aussi bien dans sa façon de parler, dans ses propos que dans sa gestuelle. Ainsi, il lui avait demandé de nettoyer les dégâts qu'elle avait causé, certes d'un ton dur et exigeant mais d'une façon différente, elle n'arrivait pas à le verbaliser…

Elle nettoya alors le sol, docilement pour se faire pardonner et oublier, sous sa surveillance silencieuse. Prenant un sac plastique, elle s'occupa alors de ramasser les bouts de verre et de porcelaine éparpillés, légèrement hésitante, honteuse, encore un peu maladroite sous la gêne. Elle n'en laissa pas un seul, fouillant chaque petit recoin derrière les meubles, sous la table… et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque devina facilement que l'Uchiha la contemplait. A quatre pattes au sol, parfois penchée en avant en faisant ressortir d'avantage les formes galbées de ses fesses, il était clair que la pose assez indigne était un spectacle pour l'homme qui n'avait aucun répit dans ses harcèlements. Encore une autre surprise pour elle. Si elle savait que ses yeux l'observait sans retenue, l'homme ne fit rien de plus ni une seule remarque, là où elle aurait pu jurer qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de plus ou moins osé. Et Kushina savait qu'il aurait été impossible pour elle de le frapper, ou quoi que ce soit. Non seulement elle était chez lui, mais en plus elle était en faute… Ainsi, rougissante, hésitante et penaude, Kushina accepta la situation, nettoyant chaque débris qu'elle put trouver.

Elle passa ensuite à son plat, qui malheureusement était étalé au sol et complètement gâché. Elle en avait fait plusieurs donc tout n'était pas gâché, mais elle était toujours un peu peinée lorsque l'une de ses créations, qu'elle fût culinaire, que ce fût un Fuuinjutsu ou n'importe quoi d'autre, était gâchée. Ainsi, elle prit une petite pelle à portée et retira la nourriture étalée, qu'elle mit dans un second sac plastique, avant de passer l'éponge. Soupirant de soulagement lorsque la tâche fut finie ainsi qu'une petite partie de ses angoisses, elle se releva… Pour se figer à ce qu'elle vit. Fugaku s'était retourné vers les plaques chauffantes pour la cuisson… Et goûtait à ses plats. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa aussitôt, se contentant de l'observer avec hésitation. Cet homme avait-il une idée de ce qu'il faisait ? Sans doute pas. Mais pour Kushina, c'était… trop inattendu de sa part. Un seul homme jusqu'alors avait goûté à ses plats, et c'était son Minato-kun. Comme pour beaucoup de chose en rapport avec ses créations, Kushina appréciait une chose, c'était bien le fait que justement, on les apprécie. Elle n'avait toujours eu que Minato et Mikoto dans sa vie, et là, cet homme qui jusqu'à maintenant lui avait été hostile et lui avait paru encore plus hostile de la bouche de Mikoto, certainement à raison, faisait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur – trop à cœur…

En fin de compte, voyant que Fugaku semblait s'être calmé dans ses habitudes méprisantes à son égard, elle pouvait alors mettre de côté leur conflit. Elle n'était pas rancunière de nature. Quand il se retourna vers elle en avalant la nourriture d'un de ses plats sucrés dans sa bouche, elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues sous son regard. Elle se sut rougissante sous l'insistance de son regard mais malgré sa gêne et le fait que cet homme fut Fugaku, elle voulut connaître sa réaction. Le regard hésitant mais demandeur qu'elle lui adressa fit comprendre à Fugaku qu'elle désirait savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa cuisine, aussi, un petit sourire arrogant d'Uchiha se tissa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu cuisines bien, Uzumaki. Mieux que ma femme.

La teinte de rouge qui était déjà présente sur les joues de Kushina se renforça à ce que prononça Fugaku. C'était bien là le premier compliment qu'il ne lui avait fait depuis leur rencontre il y avait plus de dix ans. Sa spontanéité prouvait son authenticité, et constatant qu'il ne se jouait pas d'elle, elle l'accepta avec plaisir.

- Merci, Fugaku-san…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre ? Que pouvait-elle dire dans cette situation ? Fugaku lui semblait totalement différent, étrange. Habituellement, il la rabaissait, lui reprochait son attitude ou ses choix dans les missions, lui adressait des sous-entendu sexistes… Il était si facile de répondre à ce genre de chose. Mais là, il se montrant différent, attentif, maîtrisé, calme et prévenant… Il en était presque gentil à ses yeux, si bien qu'elle devint timide et respectueuse face au changement d'attitude de l'Uchiha. « Il ne fait aucun doute que tu dois faire une bonne épouse. » rajouta-t-il en approchant d'elle. Kushina rougit d'avantage. Que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle devait dire quelque chose, quelque chose de cohérent, la situation était trop bizarre, il se passait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il se passait quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, elle ne fit que bégayer.

- Et bien heu, merci… Fugaku-san… c'est très… inattendu d-de votre part, heu…

Elle l'entendit ricaner, et trop gênée, essayant de réfléchir correctement, elle tourna les yeux sur le côté pour ne pas affronter celui de l'homme. Sa timidité avait pris le dessus, certainement depuis le début, parce qu'elle avait fait une bêtise qui l'embarrassait. Elle avait la manie de devenir timide lorsqu'elle était prise en flagrant délit d'une maladresse ou d'une blague, mais le fait que c'était Fugaku lui-même qui l'avait surprise lui faisait perde tous ses moyens. Elle n'avait jamais été dans cette position avec lui, cet homme avec lequel elle était constamment en rapport de force. Elle fit un petit pas en arrière quand il vint devant elle mais quand elle vit que la distance entre eux deux fut vite effacée, l'idée de reculer d'avantage sortit de son esprit. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que Fugaku l'ait surprise aussi fautive l'intimidait au point qu'elle bégayait et n'osait bouger… Mais cette timidité excessive qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas prit alors une ampleur insoupçonnée et dangereuse à ce que prononça ensuite Fugaku.

- Tu ferais une excellente épouse oui, Uzumaki, avait-il dit d'une voix grave et basse. « Forte, courageuse, mais dévouée au couple, bonne cuisinière, humble lorsque tu sais reconnaître tes torts… » A chaque argument, chaque compliment qu'il avançait sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison, elle en devint un peu plus timide, effacée, rougissante, souriante… « Et tu as cette longue et belle chevelure rousse… »

Ce dernier compliment figea alors Kushina, et, bouche bée, elle tourna la tête pour le regarder dans la stupéfaction la plus totale. Il avait dit plein de chose gentille et semblait vraiment les penser, mais jamais tous les compliments qu'une personne pouvait lui dire n'auraient eu la valeur de celui que Fugaku venait de lui adresser. Sondant ses yeux, muette un instant, ce fut alors dans une tempête de timidité qu'elle baissa la tête. Riant légèrement et maladroitement, rougissant sous le plaisir de ce compliment et bégayant des mots incompréhensibles, Kushina répéta cette scène dans sa tête. Jamais un seul homme dans sa vie ne lui avait avoué aimer ses cheveux rouges autre que Minato. Ses cheveux étaient devenus quelque chose de central dans son estime de soi depuis sa petite enfance, avant même qu'elle arrive à Konoha, lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec sa famille à Uzushiogakure. Ainsi, elle était la plus malheureuse des femmes du monde lorsqu'on dénigrait ses cheveux, étant paradoxalement l'une des plus heureuses lorsqu'on les lui complimentait. Ce fut un sentiment de gratitude qui envahit son cœur au fait que de tous les hommes qui auraient pu lui offrir ce compliment, c'était Fugaku qui l'avait fait. Cet homme qui était censé la détester.

L'Uchiha mit sa main sous le menton de Kushina pour redresser son visage et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux violets de l'Uzumaki. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de longues secondes, et voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir reculer, qu'il semblait suffisamment proche d'elle, Fugaku fit quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Il approcha son visage de celui de Kushina sans même qu'elle ne réagisse, et, enfin, posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Dès lors, tout changea. Il appuya son visage contre elle et la prit fermement dans ses bras. Quelque chose se déclencha en Kushina comme elle se retrouva dans une brume épaisse d'émotion, alors qu'une chaleur qui n'avait pas été satisfaite explosa de nouveau en elle, la rendant confuse à l'extrême. Elle ouvrit la bouche, invitant l'Uchiha à l'embrasser pleinement et mécaniquement, elle y répondit. Elle partagea alors le baiser le plus langoureux, le plus apostrophant, le plus sauvage et le plus essoufflant qu'elle n'eut jamais vécu dans toute sa vie. Minato et elle ne s'étaient jamais embrassés une seule fois comme ça. Sa langue et celle de Fugaku dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, s'entremêlant dans un ballet passionné mais anarchique, et complètement blottie dans les bras de l'Uchiha, Kushina ressentit d'intenses frissons inexplicables lorsque les mains de Fugaku passèrent le long de son corps, appréciant la finesse de sa silhouette. Elle émit un profond gémissement, un soupir plaintif de plaisir dans le baiser, et posant ses mains sur la poitrine de l'Uchiha dont les siennes avaient saisies ses fesses, elle répondit à l'échange langoureux avec encore plus de ferveur, de passion, essayant de reprendre l'avantage dans ce duel décisif. Mais malgré toute la vaillance qu'elle put avoir dans ce baiser, Fugaku continua à dominer l'échange, si bien qu'elle fut la minute suivante légèrement penchée en arrière, l'homme ayant d'avantage saisi le bas de son dos et ses fesses pour la maintenir en équilibre.

Mais tout cela ne dura pas. Bientôt, alors que la passion éphémère du moment termina, alors que la luxure qui avait saisie chaque parcelle de son corps vint à relâcher son esprit, la vérité éclata telle une immense explosion. Kushina trembla fortement et abandonna soudainement cette incroyable et excitante folie, brisant son baiser passionné avec Fugaku et rompant nerveusement leur étreinte. Elle recula rapidement de plusieurs pas en tremblant de tout son être tellement la passion et le désir éprenaient son corps, haletant irrégulièrement au manque de souffle. Elle était profondément éprouvée et, là, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Fugaku, elle sut qu'elle devait faire une chose : fuir. Fuir loin de cet homme.

Elle avait peur. Très peur. Elle était terrifiée par cette immense excitation, par ce désir fou, si fou qu'il avait pris possession d'elle. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsqu'il était apparu, oui, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à quelque chose d'aussi important, d'aussi grave. Que lui avait-il fait ? Etait-ce un genjutsu ? Non, c'était impossible, elle l'aurait senti et dans tous les cas elle était théoriquement immunisée à toute illusion de par sa nature de Jinchuuriki. Kyuubi aurait instantanément brisé l'illusion en pompant son chakra dans son système circulatoire. Si ce n'était pas un genjutsu, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Assurément, cela ne pouvait pas être elle. C'était impossible, jamais elle n'aurait pu de son plein gré répondre à un baiser de Uchiha Fugaku, et avec une telle passion. Elle avait été certes excitée et non contentée avec Minato tout à l'heure mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi excitée pour que son désir prenne le pas sur sa raison. Quel était ce frisson qui éprit son corps à nouveau lorsqu'elle le vit bouger vers elle ?

- N-n'avances pas ! haleta-t-elle affolée en reculant, mais l'Uchiha n'arrêta pas son avancée. « N-non ! Pas un pas de plus… ! »

Ses plaintes affolées tombèrent comme dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors que narquois, l'Uchiha l'approchait. Elle essaya de maintenir la distance, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, mais ce fut vain. A reculons, Kushina ne sut où elle se dirigea et se retrouva alors coincée contre le mur, piégée. L'affolement domina son discernement, alors qu'elle tentait de passer à travers le mur bêtement. En situation de danger, jamais elle n'aurait été prise de panique au point de ne même pas savoir fuir, mais la situation était tout sauf une situation dangereuse… Et l'idée de fuir par un Shunshin no Jutsu ou autre technique shinobi ne lui passa même pas par la tête. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle le vit avec panique franchir le peu de distance qui les séparait encore, rougissant de nouveau un petit peu plus à chaque mètres qu'il franchit.

L'Uchiha la prit au piège. Il appuya ses mains sur le mur, autour de sa tête, et elle ne put ainsi plus regarder sur les côtés, obligée d'affronter son regard. Elle posa ses mains contre sa poitrine pour le repousser, mais tremblante sous toutes ses émotions contradictoires, elle n'eut même pas la force de pousser ne fut-ce qu'un peu. « N-ne fais pas ça… Je n-ne suis pas… ! » Elle n'arriva même pas à formuler sa phrase, aussi, Fugaku ne patienta pas longtemps avant de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé juste avant. Il reprit la bouche de Kushina d'assaut, alors qu'elle couina sous la surprise. Elle relâcha la fermeté de ses muscles quelques secondes sous le choc, ce qui permit à Fugaku de pousser le poids de son corps contre les bras de la belle Uzumaki. Elle ne tint pas et se retrouva ainsi littéralement coincée entre le mur et l'Uchiha. Le désir explosa de nouveau dans le corps de Kushina en même temps que les mains de Fugaku se posèrent sur ses hanches, venant la serrer contre lui en enserrant sa taille. Petit à petit, Kushina sentit ses défenses émotionnelles – si tant est qu'elle en ait eu à un seul moment – se briser une à une à chaque échange entre sa langue et celle de l'homme.

Comment pouvait-elle vivre une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-elle vivre une telle chose et _aimer_ ça ? C'était horrible, que faisait-elle ? Elle était en train de laisser Uchiha Fugaku faire d'elle sienne, elle était en train de trahir son Minato-kun, son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi le laissait-elle faire ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à réagir, à l'arrêter ? Pourquoi gémissait-elle, pourquoi rougissait-elle, pourquoi ressentait-elle du plaisir dans cette liaison qu'elle devait normalement trouver abjecte. Kushina avait toujours profondément détesté le concept d'infidélité, que ce fut chez l'homme ou la femme. Elle était écœurée à la simple idée que Minato puisse un jour la tromper, elle redoutait une telle chose même si elle croyait profondément en lui. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi faisait-elle la chose qu'elle avait si peur que Minato lui fasse, que Minato ne lui ferait jamais. Elle était la plus horrible, la plus infidèle et la plus décevante des épouses à cet instant… Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Le conflit dans son esprit qui au départ était immense se tut peu à peu, alors qu'elle se convainquait progressivement et malgré sa honte de continuer, d'exploiter ce plaisir, ce fruit défendu mais d'un délice insoupçonné. Et finalement, après une minute, du combat entre la femme éprise de morale, amoureuse de son mari, rêveuse d'une vie de couple modèle et radieux et la femme éprise de liberté, à la recherche de chaque plaisir, de chaque sensation, à la recherche de nouvelle saveur de vie même les plus crainte, il ne resta qu'une victorieuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle avait soudainement tellement envie de goûter à l'inconnu, elle était tellement tentée par les avances de Fugaku, elles étaient juste trop irrésistibles. Elle avait toujours été une bonne épouse, une amie fidèle, dévouée, une kunoichi courageuse et serviable, alors elle pouvait faire une erreur au moins une fois dans sa vie. Après tout, que pourrait-on lui reprocher ? Les mains de Kushina bougèrent, et alors qu'elle se mit à répondre avec entrain au baiser de Fugaku, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle sourit dans leur baiser en appuyant d'avantage son corps sur celui de Fugaku, saisissant sa tête dans une meilleure emprise pour essayer de dominer leur baiser. Bien sûr, qu'elle domine ou non leur baiser n'était pas important pour Fugaku. Le cœur de Kushina battit si fort dans sa poitrine que son esprit se voilait à quelques intervalles. Pas assez pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle soit à nouveau acculée par la langue de Fugaku et qu'elle se serre d'avantage à lui pour ne pas tomber. Son corps était dans une tempête de feu, de ses pieds jusqu'à sa langue, les frissons la faisaient tressaillir d'envie. Elle avait envie, vraiment envie de Fugaku. L'idée d'avoir envie de lui qui une heure avant l'aurait dégoûté était maintenant devenue quelque chose d'essentiel pour qu'elle ne devienne pas folle. Elle envoya d'ailleurs le message explicitement à l'homme en frottant son corps contre le sien. Elle poussa un gémissement pour l'encourager à continuer lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains circuler de nouveau sur son corps. Les fesses de Kushina semblaient être d'un grand intérêt pour Fugaku vu la quantité de temps qu'il passa à les serrer de ses mains, mais comment pouvait-on trouver cela étrange en sachant qu'il avait passé des années à essayer de les toucher sans que Kushina ne s'énerve. Pourtant, même si l'Uzumaki l'incitait à les toucher autant qu'il le voulait, il décida de remonter une main contre elle. La seconde suivante, il avait saisi son sein gauche et le massait énergiquement, voulant savoir à quel point il était ferme et doux derrière cette robe.

Sans mettre fin à leur baiser, ils ouvrirent tous deux les yeux pour se regarder, et Kushina finit par ne plus tenir. L'envie et le désir devinrent trop insoutenables, et lâchant le coup de l'Uchiha, rougissante, ce fut de façon assez précipitée qu'elle posa ses mains sur sa taille. Fugaku était habillé de son kimono aujourd'hui. Tout comme elle, il n'était pas vêtu de sa tenue de shinobi, rendant leur étreinte et leurs mouvements plus faciles. Haletante, Kushina guida alors adroitement ses mains pour les passer entre les pans attachés du kimono de l'homme, s'intéressant alors à son pantalon. L'automatisme de son désir guida ses gestes, et ce fut avec lenteur que Kushina entra sa main droite dans ses vêtements… Et petit à petit, s'aventurant dans une zone qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour explorer, Kushina, calmement, vint saisir l'objet qui incarna à ce moment le plus son désir. Le regardant nulle part ailleurs que dans ses yeux noirs, elle sentit au creux de sa main tremblotante, dans sa paume, sa longue hampe. Cet objet durci sous la convoitise, dressé à ce qu'elle savait son paroxysme, n'attendant ardemment que d'être utilisé. Son sexe. Quand il sentit que Kushina tenait fermement son sexe dans sa main, Fugaku arrêta aussi de la toucher, et la seconde suivante, doucement, ils mettaient fin à leur baiser.

L'air attentif et impassible que prit Fugaku fit se sentir Kushina presque soumise… Comme si elle fut entièrement exposée, nue. L'idée qu'elle finirait bientôt par l'être littéralement s'ils continuaient lui fit se rendre compte que le moment était venu. C'était là le dernier moment pour faire marche arrière, là, maintenant qu'elle tenait le sexe de Fugaku dans sa main. Elle avait encore une dernière opportunité de mettre fin à cette situation dépourvue de logique. Il lui suffisait de taire son envie, de le repousser, de lâcher son sexe, de partir. C'était un dernier bastion de lucidité à ce contact intime. Si elle continuait, alors elle acceptait de tromper Minato, et toutes les excuses du monde ne pourraient pardonner cet acte. Si elle continuait, elle acceptait que Fugaku fasse d'elle entièrement sienne. Mais elle comprit alors. Elle aurait dû de base refuser, dès le début. Si elle ne l'avait pas intimement voulu, elle aurait refusé. Et là, dans ce conflit, elle comprit alors une chose… Son esprit partagé entre l'abstinence et le désir n'étaient qu'une simple mesure pour ralentir l'inévitable, car au fond d'elle, Kushina avait fait son choix depuis le départ. Depuis qu'elle avait saisi sa verge. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé. Depuis qu'il l'avait complimenté… Sans doute même depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait des années. Kushina n'avait jamais cru au destin, mais à l'instant même elle fut certaine que tout ceci avait déjà été écrit, qu'elle avait longtemps dans le passé décidé qu'elle céderait un jour aux avances incessantes de l'Uchiha.

Puis elle commença à le stimuler. Bougeant sa main, elle se mit à masser sa hampe, taquinant avec son pouce le gland de l'Uchiha maintenant légèrement recouvert de précum. Elle eut un petit sourire timide lorsqu'elle sentit son sexe trembler dans sa main et durcir d'avantage, sans compter les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se crispèrent sous la sensation. Elle se pencha en avant pour lécher sensuellement son cou, tout en accélérant le mouvement masturbatoire de sa main droite sur la longue queue maintenant entièrement éveillée. Elle se retint de glousser en sentant le souffle de Fugaku s'accélérer, ressentant un sentiment d'accomplissement à l'idée qu'il était sensible à sa stimulation, ce qui lui donna envie de se délecter d'avantage de la situation. S'aidant de son autre main, elle sortit la queue du garçon hors de son pantalon et s'agenouilla devant lui, trépidante. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, surtout maintenant que la queue de son nouvel amant était désormais pointée devant son visage, tremblante d'une envie similaire à celle qu'elle ressentait. L'odeur du musc atteignit ses narines en même temps que Fugaku posa ses mains sur sa tête, aussi, Kushina n'attendit pas pour mettre en pratique l'idée qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle tint la base de la queue de l'Uchiha, et prenant appui de sa main gauche sur le côté de son bas-ventre, elle commença à la lécher. Elle fit passer sa langue sur la longueur de sa hampe, finissant au bout du gland méticuleusement, savourant avec attention le goût salé de Fugaku. Elle réitéra son geste plusieurs fois en titillant son sexe, levant les yeux vers lui pour constater son expression haletante. Fugaku l'observait avec une fascination silencieuse, et elle aimait particulièrement ça. Les premiers coups de langues maintenant donnés, Kushina décida de commencer vraiment, et en se reconcentrant sur la longueur de Fugaku, elle mit alors son sexe en bouche. Elle ne perdit ensuite certainement pas son temps, offrant à Fugaku cette fellation qu'il devait sans nul doute attendre autant qu'elle, sinon plus. Elle se mit à le sucer vigoureusement, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide et régulier de sa tête, ne manquant pas d'enrouler sa langue autour du sexe pour stimuler d'avantage son partenaire. Elle vint taquiner ses bourses de la main, appuyant légèrement sur sa peau pour le brusquer et enflammer d'avantage son corps. Souriant en sentant les mains de l'homme se crisper dans ses cheveux, elle sortit sa queue de sa bouche et vint lécher ses bourses, se remettant à masturber la hampe de sa main pour la maintenir sous tension. Elle savait comment maintenir un homme occupé durant le sexe oral. Elle avait déjà pratiqué ce genre de chose avec Minato ce qui lui avait permis de tester ses réactions, qui mélangeait à la fois le plaisir physique et visuelle. L'érotisme de son visage et la dextérité de ses mouvements devaient être profondément coordonnés pour obtenir le plus de résultat, aussi, elle s'était toujours réjouie des réactions de Minato des rares fois où elle lui avait fait une fellation. Le faire avec Fugaku ne dérogea certainement pas de la règle, bien au contraire, ses sens et ses envies étant décuplés par le contexte à la fois honteux et délicieux de l'adultère. Les gémissements rauques de Fugaku sonnèrent donc comme de vrais chants à ses oreilles, tandis que gloussante, elle se remettait à le sucer.

Ce fut également très différent de le faire avec Fugaku. Cinq minutes après qu'elle avait commencé à le sucer, l'Uchiha n'avait toujours pas montré le signe qu'il allait craquer. Il était certainement très endurant, car à ce moment-là avec l'enthousiasme que Kushina avait à le sucer, Minato aurait déjà craqué. Mais Kushina savait qu'il n'était pas aussi résistant que cela. De par ses propres expériences avec Minato, Kushina vit dans le raidissement des mains et du visage de Fugaku qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, preuve en fut de son souffle plus irrégulier et du durcissement de ses bourses. Kushina attendit encore, continuant à le stimuler en rougissant, et quand elle sentit qu'il fut à sa limite… Elle arrêta de le sucer, stoppant brusquement l'afflux de plaisir de l'Uchiha. La figure brumeuse d'envie de l'Uchiha se couvrant de confusion et sa queue douloureusement tremblante sous le manque d'attention fut un résultat jouissif pour Kushina, voyant à quel point elle avait rendu Fugaku dépendant de ses performances. Quand il vit Kushina se relever devant lui en laissant sa queue dure à l'air, et quand il aperçut son sourire taquin, Fugaku comprit qu'il avait été pris à son propre jeu par la femme même qu'il avait séduit.

Il la coinça de nouveau contre le mur et reprit à nouveau ses lèvres d'assaut, furieux dans son excitation non assouvie. Elle s'était jouée de lui, lui avait refusé la jouissance au dernier moment, le laissant ainsi confus et torturé par le désir. Il avait voulu exploser, mais il n'avait pas pu ! Il allait montrer à cette femme qu'il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et l'agressivité possessive de ses gestes fut accueillie par quelques gloussements de Kushina. Il vint ensuite dévorer le cou de l'Uzumaki qui, rouge, avait replacé ses bras autour de son coup. Suçant sa peau, il serra de ses mains ses hanches et les pressa. Kushina poussa mécaniquement un gémissement et rougit en se rendant compte que l'homme était maintenant très excité par elle. Il revint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ayant laissé un suçon très visible à la base de son cou, posant une marque qui signifiait bien visiblement qu'elle avait été à lui. Sa possessivité excita d'avantage Kushina, aussi elle trépida lorsqu'il passa au stade supérieur. Il saisit sa robe au niveau des jambes et la souleva, pour ensuite passer ses mains en dessous. Si Kushina avait chaud, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre devint de plus en plus insoutenable lorsque Fugaku posa ses mains sur ses cuisses nues et vint jouer avec les pans de sa culotte. Alors quelle ne fut pas son impatience lorsqu'il commença à tirer dessus pour l'enlever. Elle rendit le baiser sauvage en levant une jambe après l'autre pour lui faciliter la tâche, et bientôt elle se retrouva nue sous sa robe, son sexe tout autant à l'air libre que ne l'était celui de Fugaku.

- Je vais te faire payer ce que tu viens de me faire Uzumaki… grogna d'une voix rauque Fugaku en tripotant ses cuisses et ses fesses nues, couvertes de sueur.

Le regard emplie de luxure, Kushina émit un petit rire. Elle vint à son oreille.

- Fugaku-kun… susurra-t-elle à la fois suppliante et taquine.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa fut entièrement explicite, le fut également la moiteur qui coulait de ses cuisses. Kushina était littéralement trempée sous ses propres fluides. Avait-elle déjà mouillé à ce point une seule fois dans sa vie ? Certainement pas, c'était la première fois. L'air frais qui léchait son sexe désireux et brulant était un supplice, elle qui brûlait d'une envie folle. S'ajoutait à cela l'emprise des mains de Fugaku sur ses fesses. Là, dans les bras de Fugaku, Kushina ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne, elle voulait qu'il la ravage, elle voulait qu'il la libère de ce désir douloureux tout en lui permettant de se libérer du sien. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre, elle ne voulait que ça.

La plainte de Kushina aurait rendu fou un eunuque ! Alors pour Fugaku, cet appel fut presque celui d'une déesse. Les chants des sirènes ne valaient absolument rien à côté. Ainsi, presque possédé, il souleva Kushina par les fesses, et cette dernière enserra automatiquement sa taille de ses jambes. Pour en rajouter au désir, leurs sexes humides et brulants se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre. S'ils n'avaient pas été maîtres de leurs muscles, ce simple contact de leurs aines aurait été suffisant pour les faire jouir. Voyant dans quelle situation désespérée ils étaient, Fugaku porta Kushina jusqu'au centre du salon où il la posa sur le canapé, s'appuyant sur elle. La surface duveteuse du canapé ajouterait certainement beaucoup de confort à ce qu'ils allaient vivre, aussi, se penchant par-dessus Kushina, Fugaku se prépara. Kushina desserra l'emprise sur les hanches de l'homme pour lui permettre de mieux se placer sans pour autant la rompre, et s'enfonça d'avantage contre le canapé. Fugaku replaça ainsi mieux son bassin et saisit son pénis pour le pointer contre le vagin de Kushina. Il ne bougea pas, admirant alors le sexe de la femme qu'il avait convoité depuis si longtemps, presque impressionné par le fait qu'il y avait maintenant accès. De sa main libre, il vint appuyer légèrement sur le clitoris rouge sous l'afflux sanguin qui caractérisait l'état d'excitation de Kushina, puis se mit à le taquiner. La réaction de la jeune femme le fit jubiler, comme elle le suppliait du regard pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Décidé à la taquiner encore plus pour se venger de ce qu'elle avait fait avant, il fit coulisser la pointe de sa queue le long des lèvres de son vagin et ce, toujours en taquinant son clitoris. Il sourit avec amusement en voyant son air de plus en plus affolé et confus. Kushina s'inquiéta de plus en plus en comprenant qu'il allait la taquiner et la torturer encore plus alors qu'elle avait les jambes grandes ouvertes pour qu'il la pénètre, ainsi lorsqu'il enfonça légèrement la pointe de son gland dans son vagin, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il avait gagné. Elle le saisit par les épaules et l'attira vers elle pour lui arracher un énième baiser sauvage. Lui adressant un regard suppliant, elle rompit son baiser et se trémoussa nerveusement.

- Fugaku-kuun ! Tu as gagné ! Ne me fais pas attendre ! Prends-moi, dattebane ! geignit-elle fortement.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Fugaku saisit les hanches de Kushina et s'y cramponna. Les mots de Kushina se turent dans sa gorge lorsque, subitement, la queue de vingt-cinq centimètres de Fugaku s'enfonça d'un coup dans sa chatte. Enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du dos de Fugaku, crispant ses doigts de pieds dans le choc et l'afflux de plaisir qui attaqua son corps, l'esprit de Kushina partit vers quelques autres cieux en ressentant cette plénitude qu'elle voulait tant depuis que tout ceci avait commencé. Son corps trembla de désir, et sa réaction fut comme celle que Fugaku lui avait toujours fantasmé en enfonçant son sexe de tout son long en elle.

- Haaan kami !

Le cri de plaisir de Kushina résonna dans toute la maison.

* * *

Itachi était très fatigué. Une journée par semaine, son père s'était mis d'accord avec sa mère sur le fait qu'il avait le droit de se reposer. Son petit corps infantile n'était pas fait pour de tels efforts, même pour un Uchiha, aussi il supportait des fois assez mal le surmenage. Les jours de repos, il était si fatigué par sa semaine qu'il dormait toute la journée. Son père lui avait dit qu'il devait se tenir prêt pour son entrée à l'académie d'où l'intensité de cet entrainement quotidien… Itachi était jeune, mais il avait compris que l'académie et son investissement demanderait l'arrêt définitif de cette torture… Itachi était sincèrement impatient qu'il soit en âge d'y entrer. Il avait cinq ans dans un mois, et l'année prochaine, à ses six ans, il serait officiellement intégré au programme ninja de Konoha… Vivement que cette année passe vite, que tout cela cesse.

Un éclat de voix le réveilla légèrement, bien qu'il ne discerna pas précisément ce qui fut dit ni à qui appartenait cette voix… Une femme dans tous les cas, donc il supposa que ce fut sa mère. Il regarda difficilement l'heure affichée sur son réveil, et sans même y penser, il se rendormit. Il voulait juste dormir… Le sommeil avait réduit ses facultés auditives, aussi il n'entendit rien d'autre. Il était loin de se douter que l'éclat de voix féminin n'appartenait pas à sa mère, et qu'il aurait pu être témoin d'un spectacle unique s'il s'était levé et qu'il était descendu. Ce fut certainement dans son intérêt de se rendormir profondément lorsque se mirent à résonner dans les couloirs de la demeure divers gémissements et grognements de plaisir.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas passé plus de dix secondes avant que Fugaku ne se mette à bouger. Pas même une minute après que Fugaku ne l'eut pénétré, alors que leurs bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs sexes l'un dans l'autre, Kushina et son amant se faisaient déjà furieusement l'amour. Durant les premières secondes, l'Uchiha lui avait donné quelques coups de bassins expérimentaux, stimulant mutuellement leurs sexes. Le plaisir et l'excitation avaient été tels que Fugaku avait été obligé de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, auquel cas lui tout autant que Kushina auraient déjà jouis. Bien que la tension fût toujours là, la surprise de la pénétration disparut petit à petit, leur permettant de s'habituer à se ressentir l'un dans l'autre. Progressivement, la surchauffe de leurs zones érogènes s'apaisant, Fugaku accéléra le rythme de ses coups de bassin contre Kushina, sans risque d'atteindre un orgasme instantané. Et il en était là, à furieusement se mouvoir en elle, percutant agressivement son bassin sans ne serait-ce que ralentir la cadence. Kushina avait d'abord libéré quelques gémissements à peine audibles, mais lui délivrait maintenant un vrai chant à ses oreilles. C'était incroyable, cette femme était vraiment excitante, c'était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Elle avait croisé les chevilles derrière sa taille et enlaçait son cou sans même le lâcher, lui permettant de la prendre aussi intensément qu'il voulait. Il ne s'en priva absolument pas.

Kushina se perdit dans un déluge de gémissement, elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, c'était tout simplement trop bon pour prendre le temps de se concentrer. Fugaku la ravageait, faute d'un meilleur mot et elle avait perdu le contrôle des muscles de son bassin… En réalité c'était tout juste si elle arrivait à maintenir ses cuisses en équilibre autour de son corps pour enlacer sa taille. Les coups de bassin de Fugaku contre le sien étaient puissants et leur résonnement avait la manie de l'exciter. Toute la situation était érogène pour elle. Chaque bruit qu'elle entendait allant du frottement sonore de leurs chairs aux gémissements rauque de Fugaku, chaque sensation, que ce fut le coulissement de son sexe en elle au suçon qu'il entretenait dans son cou ou même chaque odeur, de l'odeur de la sueur dans son cou jusqu'à leurs émanations de fluides musqués. Tout dans ce qu'ils faisaient sur ce canapé criait au plaisir et à la jouissance. Fugaku ralentit ensuite le rythme de leur danse, voulant faire durer le plaisir, ce qu'elle accepta sans mal. Quand il la regarda dans les yeux, Kushina lui offrit un grand sourire. Là, elle avait oublié jusqu'à la moindre altercation qu'ils avaient pu avoir tous deux, elle vivait l'instant présent, elle était à lui corps et âme et lui à elle.

Fugaku ayant arrêté de battre sauvagement contre elle pour adopter un rythme plus calme, Kushina reprit un peu plus le contrôle de son corps, lui donnant d'avantage l'envie d'avoir plus de contacts charnels avec l'homme que seulement leurs sexes. Ils étaient entièrement habillés, aussi Kushina passa ses mains dans le kimono de Fugaku pour en écarter les pans et l'ouvrir complètement. Il était torse nu en dessous, aussi elle n'attendit pas pour venir caresser cette nouvelle zone à découvrir. Kushina passa ses mains derrière son dos pour venir en caresser la peau nue également, avant d'à son tour sucer le cou de l'Uchiha dans le but d'y laisse un suçon. Voyant dans quelle attitude était Kushina, Fugaku n'y vit pas de meilleur moment pour faire de même, ce qu'il fit bien comprendre à la jeune femme en venant saisir sa robe au niveau des épaules. Kushina accepta sans mal de l'aider et souleva son torse pour que Fugaku puisse abaisser sa robe. Retirant ses bras des manchettes de sa robe, Kushina permit à Fugaku de l'abaisser jusqu'à ses hanches. Fugaku était tellement concentré sur l'idée de lui retirer ses vêtements qu'il en avait arrêté ses va-et-vient en elle, mais le sentant toujours aussi long et dur dans son ventre, l'Uzumaki ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, elle avait tout autant envie que l'Uchiha d'avoir la peau à nue, ce qu'elle prouvait en l'aidant à la dévêtir. Sa robe marron baissée à ses hanches, l'Uchiha s'occupa ensuite de sa chemise bleu. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'ouvrir puisse qu'il ne lui suffit qu'à saisir et dézipper la fermeture éclair, abaissant ensuite la chemise à niveau des hanches de Kushina, cette dernière s'occupant de retirer ses bras de ses manches. Kushina vint lui donner un baiser à pleine bouche à nouveau dès lors qu'il posa ses mains sur ses seins désormais nus et offerts, et maintenant qu'ils étaient correctement exposés pour le plaisir de leurs mains, Fugaku recommença à faire son mouvement de va-et-vient des hanches contre elle.

Et ainsi, ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour au rythme rapide et puissant sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés et qu'ils s'étaient mis à tant aimer. Le plaisir que leur procurait l'union de leurs sexes, qui s'était calmé sans pour autant disparaître, revint très rapidement à grand galop, ressaisissant leurs corps. Kushina y prit encore plus de plaisir maintenant que Fugaku pouvait toucher son torse nu. Il alternait dans sa passion entre l'embrasser, sucer son cou ou ses seins. Ses seins maintenant nus sur lesquels il finit par concentrer une attention particulière et délectable. Submergeant Kushina de coup de bassin précis, il vint alors lécher et mordiller ses mamelons, passant également délicatement ses mains sur la peau lisse de son dos. Si ce n'était que ça, mais en plus, il vint dans son effort saisir l'une de ses cuisses en se mettant à lui donner des coups de reins plus lents mais certainement plus puissants. Il la pénétra si profondément et si fortement que Kushina jura sentir la pointe du pénis de Fugaku atteindre le fond de son vagin… Cela en fut presque douloureux. Presque, étant donné que le geste de l'homme ne participa seulement qu'à la faire mouiller d'avantage… Et à augmenter les sensations de plaisir. Fugaku grogna sous l'effort à chacun de ces coups qu'il lui donna, en réponse, Kushina poussa un puissant gémissement en tordant son corps sous la stimulation. Le plaisir montait, montait rapidement mais ne semblait jamais atteindre un seuil, les rendant toujours plus fous, toujours plus excités, toujours plus à la recherche du point de rupture.

Ils furent tellement pris dans l'acte qu'ils ne se souciaient même plus de ce qui pouvait les entourer. Itachi dormait à l'étage ? Il pouvait se réveiller que Fugaku n'arrêterait pas. Il arrêterait uniquement lorsqu'il jouirait, et il savait intimement que Kushina partageait son point de vue. Si il y avait bien une chose par rapport à cela, c'était bien le fait que la possibilité d'être pris en plein adultère ajoutait de la saveur à l'acte. Car oui, Kushina risquait à tout moment d'être prise en pleine faute. Elle savait que Minato avait inclus à la formule de son Hiraishin sur son sceau de Jinchuuriki et il était possible qu'à tout moment son mari décide de la rejoindre… Mikoto allait également revenir d'ici peu de sa visite médicale et l'un comme l'autre pourrait la surprendre en plein acte avec Fugaku. Elle risquait là toute sa vie amoureuse avec Minato, toute son amitié avec Mikoto, les risques étaient tout simplement immenses… Et au lieu de l'affoler, ces éléments d'information hypothétiques firent le contraire. Là, elle risquait tout à se faire prendre sauvagement par un autre homme que son mari, par Fugaku Uchiha, nul autre que le mari de sa meilleure amie, c'était incroyablement malsain, mais c'était aussi incroyablement excitant !

Puis le temps se mit à passer sans qu'ils ne le voient. Des secondes, qui s'allongèrent en longues minutes. Le risque que Mikoto arrive grandissait toujours plus, les mettant d'avantage sous tension. Pourtant, malgré toute l'énergie qu'ils mettaient à se faire l'amour, ni Fugaku ni Kushina n'arrivèrent à atteindre la jouissance assez rapidement. C'était à la fois amusant et inquiétant. Amusant dans la mesure où leur résistance à l'orgasme leur permettait de continuer d'avantage et que plus c'était long, plus ils y prenaient plaisir. Pourtant, c'était aussi inquiétant – bien qu'ils ne s'en souciaient pas vraiment – car ils ne devaient pas prendre leur temps, aussi dommage cela pouvait être. L'idée d'être prise en plein adultère était certes très excitante dans l'acte mais Kushina savait qu'aussi alléchant pouvait être la situation, elle ne devait pas prendre le risque d'avantage. Fugaku en revanche était partagé, car si l'idée de montrer à tout Konoha qu'il s'était emparé de Kushina avec son plus total consentement était tentante, il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes à court terme. À long terme cependant, si le scandale brisait le mariage du Hokage, il pourrait revendiquer Kushina légitimement devant le conseil car l'opinion générale irait dans son sens. Après tout, si Minato quittait Kushina durant le scandale, il serait en droit de réclamer la femme adultère pour qu'elle assume ses actes… Leur société pointerait toujours les torts sur Kushina et il ne serait donc pas remis en cause dans sa demande. En fin de compte, il cessa d'y penser, laissant simplement faire les choses.

En entendant Kushina gémir à son oreille, Fugaku voulut spontanément essayer quelque chose. Il voulait voir Kushina assumer pleinement leur rapport, et il ne trouva pas meilleur façon que ce qu'il fit. Encore hébétée dans le plaisir que Fugaku lui donnait, Kushina mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il avait roulé sur le côté du canapé en l'entraînant dans son mouvement, et qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant sur lui, à le chevaucher. Elle rougit en se sentant complètement exposée et se mit à rire timidement en voyant la lueur narquoise dans les yeux de Fugaku. Il voulait voir si elle tenait le rythme, et elle qui voulait tout de même accélérer les choses, le fait qu'elle puisse diriger le sexe ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- Ne me mets pas au défi Fugaku-kuun… prononça-t-elle taquine.

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse car elle démarra aussitôt ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Pas que Fugaku aurait daigné répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre que le « Hn » typique des Uchiha… Ainsi, soulevant presque trop son bassin, ne laissant que le gland de son amant dans son vagin, elle renfonça le tout d'un coup… avant de partir dans une danse effrénée, offrant aux yeux de l'Uchiha une image très érotique. Car Kushina était très belle et avait été son fantasme depuis de nombreuses années… La belle rousse n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle fit à Fugaku à ce moment-là, se mouvant sur lui comme possédée dans une transe érotique, sa longue chevelure rouge se trémoussant autour de son corps et coulant sur sa peau telle une cascade… Ou alors ses yeux violets vitreux dans la luxure qui le fixaient, ou même encore ses seins qui rebondissaient à chaque va-et-vient sur lui. Si Fugaku avait été résistant, là il commença à ressentir le signe des premières faiblesses. C'était tout simplement trop bon. Et ce fut également le cas pour Kushina. Emportée par son désir et sa fureur sexuelle, elle commença à craquer en pensant qu'elle chevauchait frénétiquement Fugaku Uchiha et qu'il la regarda comme si elle eut été une call-girl. Alors que Kushina vit Fugaku se crisper, Fugaku sentit le bassin de Kushina vibrer, et ils comprirent tous deux mutuellement qu'ils approchaient de la fin… Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux profondément.

Fugaku se redressa alors et saisit les hanches de Kushina. Alors qu'elle se laissa faire, il la retourna de nouveau et la fit s'allonger sur le dos contre le canapé sans même que leurs sexes ne se détachent, et s'allongeant sur elle en y mettant son poids, il se remit à lui faire l'amour d'un rythme encore plus rapide, soit le dernier sprint avant la ligne d'arrivée. Ils ne rompirent jamais le contact visuel, et la lueur possessive qu'elle perçut dans les yeux de Fugaku fit comprendre à Kushina une chose très importante. Là, alors qu'ils apprêtaient à atteindre tous deux le nirvana. Rougissante, souriante, Kushina serra alors fortement les hanches de Fugaku. Car elle avait compris. Elle avait tout compris. En voyant l'air nouveau de Kushina, Fugaku ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement rauque. Il avait tout prévu, oui, et il vit qu'elle venait de le réaliser. Le corps de Kushina se mit à trembler lorsqu'il accéléra encore plus ses coups de hanches, et bientôt, alors qu'elle subissait les pénétrations intensives de Fugaku depuis près de vingt minutes, la belle Uzumaki libéra en un coup toute la pression et le plaisir accumulé, prête à recevoir entièrement Fugaku.

- Haan mon dieu ! Fugaku-kuuun !

Kushina poussa un long gémissement de jouissance et se tordit dans les bras de son amant, alors que son bas-ventre fut épris de puissants spasmes sous ses venues incessantes… Et Kushina vécu l'orgasme le plus intense, le plus douloureux et le plus soulageant qu'elle n'eut jamais vécu dans toute sa vie. A la vue de Kushina, qui après de longues minutes à endurer son rythme, se mit à jouir follement dans ses bras, les dernières résistances de Fugaku chutèrent. Il perdit son souffle, et forçant encore plusieurs séries de coups rapides dans son vagin, il toucha enfin au but.

- Uzumaki… ! grogna-t-il alors.

Son sexe trembla fortement alors qu'il battit en elle et la seconde qui suivit, Fugaku atteignit l'orgasme. Il se cala profondément en elle et éjacula, libérant dans plusieurs coups distincts de puissants jets de semence. Les tremblements de son corps lui firent serrer le corps de Kushina contre lui, et les cuisses grandes ouvertes pour lui, elle ressentit dans un soupir profond les jets de liquide brulant au fond de son ventre. Trop choqués par l'intensité de leur orgasme, rien ne fut dit ni fait, le silence retombant totalement. Haletante tout comme Fugaku, manquant de souffle, Kushina laissa sa tête reposer sur le canapé, venant distraitement jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de son amant Uchiha, dont le visage était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Ils récupèrent lentement leurs souffle, tout aussi difficilement qu'ils n'avaient tenté d'atteindre l'orgasme. Kushina desserra l'emprise de ses jambes sur les hanches de Fugaku mais ne le repoussa pas, tandis que l'homme vint à sa hauteur pour venir lui voler un baiser.

Kushina ne savait pas quoi faire. Prise d'hésitation subite, elle fut très partagée avant de décider de lui rendre son baiser. Maintenant que ses désirs les plus fous et intenses étaient totalement assouvis, que l'homme avait enfin joui en elle et que leur folie passagère était passée, Kushina fut bien plus lucide et bien plus réaliste. La réalité frappa de plein de fouet ainsi que la culpabilité ambiguë de l'adultère. Dans un sens, elle devait se convaincre que tout ceci en avait valu la peine, et ce baiser de l'Uchiha ne tomba pas mieux, car elle s'entêta à lui rendre du mieux possible. Elle avait eu un très grand plaisir, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, mais à quel prix ? Elle avait vendu son âme à quelque chose de traître, d'inconnu, et là, alors qu'elle sentait Fugaku en elle et sa semence chaude circuler dans son ventre, elle se demandait ce qu'allait lui réserver l'avenir. L'homme mima une petite poussée du bassin contre elle ce qui eut manie de leur prodiguer les dernières sensations de leurs orgasmes respectifs… Et ils restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre, baignés dans leurs fluides, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes… Kushina ne compta même pas.

Fugaku avait tout préparé, vers les dernières secondes de leur rapport sexuel, Kushina l'avait finalement réalisé. Et dans tout cela, c'était bien le fait qu'elle s'était si bêtement laissée séduire qui la rendait si pensive. Elle était vraiment naïve. Fugaku ne l'avait certes pas vraiment manipulé, mais elle lui avait quand même grandement facilité la tâche pour arriver à l'avoir dans son lit. Elle ne savait même pas quoi penser de tout ça, elle était profondément déchirée entre deux sentiments. Le premier sentiment tordait son cœur de culpabilité, en sachant qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable. Elle aimait Minato… En fait, elle n'arrivait même plus à le savoir. L'aimait-elle vraiment si elle avait laissé Fugaku lui faire ça ? Si, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, mais elle avait tout de même trahis sa confiance, elle s'était elle-même trahie en faisant l'amour avec l'Uchiha. Mais pourtant, le second sentiment retournait son cœur dans l'autre sens, ne lui permettant pas de savoir si elle avait eu raison ou non de faire cela… Elle était euphorique. Euphorique et, de ce qu'elle put en interpréter au moment même, fière d'un accomplissement unique. Elle avait envie de rire et de rougir comme une fillette en pensait à la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire et un côté malsain et pervers de sa personnalité trouvait l'adultère tellement excitant. Elle était partagée, ambivalente, ne sachant pas ce qui était le mieux entre la honte et le délice de l'adultère. Mais le mal était fait. Elle devait l'assumer.

Alors que Kushina pensait au bien et au mal de leur acte, Fugaku était lui aussi complètement plongé dans ses pensées en savourant son contact avec la femme. Qu'ils pensent tout deux ne leur avait pas fait arrêter ni leur baiser ni ses caresses sur sa peau. Fugaku se réjouissait des résultats. Il venait certainement de vivre ce que certains aimaient appeler « La meilleure baise de toute une vie. ». Il avait attendu près de dix ans. Pendant près de dix ans, il avait essayé d'amadouer la rouquine de diverses façons pour enfin pouvoir la prendre. Et de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble à l'instant, le jeu en avait valu la chandelle.

En réalité, ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné et ces compliments qu'il lui avait offert avant de la prendre avaient été sa dernière tentative pour la séduire. Il savait qu'après cela, il n'aurait plus de chances pour l'approcher sinon des minimes. C'était cette dernière réunion du conseil qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que c'était sa dernière chance. Konoha avait décidé qu'il était temps que Kushina ait des héritiers et refonde le clan Uzumaki. Ainsi, même s'il n'avait rien pu dire dessus, Minato et elle devrait travailler sur cette nouvelle dynamique et il était évident que Kushina délaisserait sa carrière shinobi au profit de ses futurs devoirs matrimoniaux. Fugaku était ainsi partis de la réunion, et alors que Minato retournait à son bureau, l'Uchiha s'était mis en tête de retrouver l'Uzumaki. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé chez elle, aussi il y avait des chances qu'elle serait chez lui, avec Mikoto. Quelle ne fut pas l'occasion de tenter sa dernière en la voyant seule…

Et tout cela avait marché… Mieux qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il n'était pas sorti d'elle. Il savait que Kushina avait compris ce qu'il voulait et avait en réponse serré ses hanches avec ses jambes. Fugaku avait donc libéré au fond de son ventre le flot continuel de sa vie, lui transmettant des millions de ses petites cellules, qui ne manqueraient pas de faire la course jusqu'au moindre ovule exploitable. Fugaku voulait que Kushina lui donne un Uchiha. Kushina était convoitée par son clan depuis son arrivée à Konoha, lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Son héritage d'Uzumaki était légendaire. Qui donc ne connaissait pas la supériorité physique des membres du clan guerrier Uzumaki ? Avec la destruction des Uzumaki et la mise à portée d'un de leurs membres les plus purs, n'importe qui aurait été intéressé. Mais l'ancien chef du clan Uchiha, Uchiha Kagami, n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon. Lui et Mikoto étaient différents, ils étaient comme des Senju à prôner des mœurs d'honneur maladif jusqu'à ignorer des denrées rares sous prétexte qu'on ne pouvait pas les cueillir. Ainsi, secrètement, les nombreux hommes du clan avaient complotés pour progressivement prendre le pouvoir dans le clan et ainsi, Fugaku était devenu le chef. Il avait alors mis en application toutes les choses que Kagami n'avait pas voulu amorcer, en commençant par se rapprocher d'Uzumaki Kushina par tous les moyens.

L'intérêt des Uchiha pour le sang Uzumaki remontait à très loin, avant même la fondation de Konoha. Une ancienne rumeur avait couru dans le clan comme quoi Uzumaki Mito avait été un des enjeux du conflit entre Uchiha Madara et Senju Hashirama. Au vu de son obsession pour Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku voulut bien le croire. D'ailleurs, si cette histoire était vraie, alors à l'instant même, il était certain le leader légitime du clan Uchiha, car il venait de réussir là où son prédécesseur légendaire avait échoué. Il s'était approprié Uzumaki Kushina, et il n'était certainement pas prêt de la rendre.

Le bruit d'une clé s'insérant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée fit brusquement sortir Fugaku et Kushina de leurs réflexions.

* * *

Mikoto rentrait chez elle après une longue sortie ennuyante. D'après le médecin, tout allait bien, son bébé n'avait rien d'anormal ni elle. Il était un peu plus agité que Itachi ne l'avait été à cette période, mais, tout allait bien, c'était un fait. Mikoto aurait tellement voulu ne pas l'avoir, plus elle le pensait, plus son envie de partir loin s'intensifiait, quelque part où jamais les Uchiha ne pourraient la retrouver. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce bébé. Etait-il une malédiction ? Il était de Fugaku, et à ses yeux c'était suffisant pour ne pas l'aimer. Pourtant, elle aimait Itachi plus que tout, alors pourquoi n'aimerait-elle pas celui-ci également ? Tout était tellement confus. Pourquoi était-elle obligée d'être mère ? Elle soupira, montant sur l'estrade qui entourait les murs de sa maison. Kushina l'attendait depuis un certain temps maintenant, le rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu avec son médecin ayant duré assez longtemps. Elle passa ainsi la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et la tourna précautionneusement. Si elle n'avait pas hâte de retrouver Fugaku, elle était cependant déjà plus motivée à voir son amie et son fils.

Elle entra ainsi dans la maison, et referma sereinement la porte derrière elle. Personne pour l'accueillir. En général, Kushina était assez collante dans ce genre de moment, elle était un moulin à parole, parlait de tout et de rien, de n'importe quoi qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, ce fut donc assez étrange que la belle Uzumaki ne fut pas à l'entrée pour l'accueillir avec son grand sourire lumineux et ses saluts vivaces. Peut-être était-elle partie ? Non, impossible, Kushina ne ferait jamais ça, donc il était logique qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la maison. Peut-être à l'étage. Quoi qu'il en fût, Mikoto s'avança dans la maison, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle entra dans le salon, et tomba pile sur son mari, occupé sur le canapé à réviser quelques formulaires… L'homme leva la tête et lui adressa un regard bref, revenant alors à ses documents comme si elle n'était pas d'une grande importance pour lui… ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Il ne prononça rien et elle non plus, aussi Mikoto s'avança dans la pièce. Kushina apparut alors de l'autre côté, depuis la cuisine, son gant de cuisine à la main. Mikoto lui fit aussitôt un grand sourire.

- Rebonjour Mikoto-chan ! s'exclama Kushina avec un sourire gêné. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

- Oui ! répondit la dame Uchiha. « Je vois que tu as pris mon gant, que faisais-tu ? »

La question de Mikoto ne rendit Kushina que plus mal à l'aise. Le gant de cuisine ? Elle n'en faisait rien. Cinq secondes auparavant Kushina s'embêtait à dissimuler ses seins sous sa chemise bleu et effacer les plis de sa robe. Elle avait enfilé le gant de cuisine pour faire mine d'avoir été occupée, et il semblait bien que cela avait marché. Mikoto ne se doutait de rien.

- Oh rien ! répondit Kushina en essayant de calmer tant bien que mal les battements de son cœur. « J'ai juste fais un peu la cuisine, comme ça tu seras libre ce soir. »

- Oh merci Kushina-chan ! Tu n'as pas idée des services que tu viens de rendre, garder mon fils et ma maison, puis nous faire la cuisine, c'est vraiment très gentil, encore merci !

- Haha… haha… oui… prononça l'Uzumaki… « Je vais… devoir partir juste après ça, Mikoto-chan… »

Bien sûr, elle ne révélerait pas qu'elle s'était également occupée de son mari… « D'accord ! Je vais m'occuper d'Itachi-kun. On se reverra une prochaine fois Kushina-chan, et encore désolé pour aujourd'hui ! » Aussi, Mikoto continua son chemin dans le couloir et monta difficilement l'escalier. Le sourire de Kushina disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à un visage pensif, et elle devint très mal à l'aise au regard que lui donna Fugaku. L'homme lui fit un sourire narquois, l'air de dire qu'elle l'amusait énormément. Kushina soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle ne perçut plus les pas de Mikoto dans l'escalier. Elle avait pris un gros risque. Une minute avant, elle était couchée sous Fugaku avec son sexe encore entre les jambes. Si Mikoto n'avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas dans le salon, elle aurait certainement fini par sentir l'odeur forte du sexe dans l'air. Kushina n'attendit pas pour venir ouvrir les fenêtres, telle une automate, sans arrêter de toucher à sa robe pour en supprimer le moindre pli, même imperceptible à distance. Elle avait encore la sensation des mains de Fugaku sur sa peau, elle avait encore la sensation de son sexe reposant au fond d'elle et le souvenir de ses coup de bassin. Tout était encore très vivant en elle, et elle vivrait avec ces sentiments si vivaces pour des jours et des jours.

Quand elle vit Fugaku regarder son corps pendant qu'elle marchait, elle rougit de honte en pensant qu'il savait ce qui se cachait en dessous sa robe, qu'il avait eu tout le temps de le découvrir. Elle chancela maladroitement, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle devait partir d'ici. Elle ne sut ce qui la guida, mais une partie d'elle la poussa à s'incliner en guise de salut devant le chef du clan Uchiha, silencieusement. Puis, elle partit à petit pas vers l'entrée. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, pour se rendre compte que l'homme l'avait suivi. « Fugaku-kun… » L'homme ne la laissa même pas parler, lui arrachant un violent baiser, et là encore, Kushina ressentit l'envie d'y répondre. Tremblante, elle se sépara de lui et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'attendit pas pour s'éloigner de la maison de Mikoto sans accorder un regard en arrière Fugaku avait une emprise dangereuse sur elle et il fallait qu'elle fasse le point, elle devait comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, ce qui allait lui arriver. Petit à petit, alors que la distance entre elle et Fugaku grandit, l'atmosphère oppressante qui lui donnait tellement l'impression d'appartenir à l'Uchiha diminua, se dissipa…

Elle avait eu une chance inouïe. Si Mikoto était arrivée quelques secondes plus tôt, ou si Fugaku avait décidé de la garder sous lui, elle aurait été découverte. Elle avait échappé à un désastre. De plus, Mikoto lui accordant une confiance à toute épreuve, elle n'avait même pas noté l'étrangeté de la voir en compagnie de Fugaku dans la même pièce. Mikoto n'avait en fait même pas remarqué son air de femme complètement satisfaite, ou même sa chevelure totalement décoiffée. Et là, alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait fait, le vent souffla dans la rue. L'air frais passa sous sa robe et vint rafraichir la peau de son bas ventre humide… Sa peau nue. Kushina posa une main sur sa cuisse, et sentit soudainement… La semence de Fugaku et ses propres fluides qui se mirent à couler le long de ses jambes. Personne n'était dans la rue, aussi Kushina s'arrêta en regardant autour d'elle, pour finalement baisser le regard vers ses hanches… car elle venait de se rendre compte que, dans sa hâte pour se rhabiller avec son rapport avec Fugaku, elle avait complètement oublié de remettre sa culotte… Et elle l'avait oublié chez lui.

Le visage de Kushina pâlit. Elle avait oublié sa culotte ! Certainement dans la cuisine ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi … Irresponsable ? Et si Mikoto tombait dessus ? « _Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote, dattebane… !_ » pensa-t-elle en paniquant. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas revenir, elle ne voulait même pas revenir ! Si elle revenait, Fugaku ne raterait rien pour lui faire risquer sa vie sociale, et de toute façon pour quelle raison reviendrait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Mikoto qu'elle revenait chez elle pour prendre sa culotte, qu'elle avait oublié de remettre après que Fugaku l'ait baisé, c'était ridicule ! « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _» pensait-elle de ses actes profondément controversable. Elle ne pouvait espérer qu'une chose. Que Fugaku trouve son sous-vêtement, et qu'il maintienne entre eux deux ce lourd secret. Elle se remit à marcher, fermant brièvement les yeux en priant tous les kamis, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Inari, et bien d'autres, pour que jamais personne n'apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle espérait profondément entretenir ce secret à l'abri. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Minato. Elle l'aimait trop.

* * *

Elle s'était douchée. À peine était-elle arrivée qu'elle s'était douchée. Kushina s'était sentie profondément souillée le long du chemin en rentrant chez elle. Les fluides de Fugaku qui avaient finis par légèrement s'échapper de son vagin avaient coulés le long de ses cuisses, si bien qu'elle avait marché bizarrement, à pas rapide mais maladroit, comme si elle souhaitait bloquer les mouvements de son bas-ventre à chaque pas et ainsi éviter que d'avantage de fluide ne coule. Mais la douche n'y avait rien fait. Kushina adorait l'eau, elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, froide, chaude, peu importait, elle aimait se baigner et immerger son corps. Depuis sa petite enfance lorsqu'elle jouait à Uzushio près des tourbillons, l'eau était pour elle un milieu relaxant et revigorant. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, dans cette douche lourde, l'impression d'impureté perdura et ce peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle frotta sa peau avec son gant de toilette. La mousse était oppressante, l'eau chaude la faisait frissonner, sa chevelure mouillée lui donnait l'impression d'être poisseuse. La semence avait arrêté de coulé, aussi Kushina avait essayé de se nettoyer, mais plus rien ne voulait sortir d'elle, comme si Fugaku même loin d'elle cherchait à la marquer comme son objet, comme sa propriété. Alors que le trajet avait été oppressant, une fois rentrée chez elle, chez son mari, l'angoisse l'avait prise.

La honte qui avait fait monter son plaisir, son désir et sa luxure faisait maintenant gonfler son angoisse, sa tristesse et sa misère. Elle n'arrivait même pas à ressentir de la colère envers l'Uchiha pour lui avoir fait ça, car elle s'était laissée séduire avec tant de facilité qu'il lui était évident qu'elle l'avait simplement voulu. Non, elle n'était pas en colère, et si elle devait l'être, elle le serait contre elle et non Fugaku. Non, elle n'était pas en colère. Elle était juste… éprise d'un profond regret. Elle se sentait désolée pour elle-même, et pour Minato. Mais ses angoisses diminuèrent après quelques temps. Une heure après son retour chez elle, elle s'était assise sur le canapé et avait regardé le ciel et Konoha par la fenêtre. Elle avait réfléchi.

Oui, elle était désolée. Elle devrait vivre avec cette erreur à demi-assumée toute sa vie. Cependant, Kushina se rendait compte d'une chose qui lui fit réaliser que cette erreur ne marquait pas de changement dans sa vie. Elle aimait toujours autant Minato. Jamais son amour pour le beau Namikaze n'avait été ébranlé, et si elle y avait cru dans les moments les plus intenses de son amour avec Fugaku, il n'en était rien. Respirant profondément, elle fit ainsi le choix de tout ravaler. De ravaler sa honte, de ravaler ses sentiments les plus disgracieux. Ce soir, Minato reviendrait, et elle outrepasserait. Jamais personne ne la séparerait de Minato, pas même Fugaku même s'il était parvenu à s'accaparer une partie d'elle-même.

Le soir venu, néanmoins, lorsqu'innocent et amoureux Minato se présenta devant elle… l'amertume de la réalité jaillit en elle telle que l'avait été la semence de Fugaku… Et dans cette réalité maladroite et triste, Kushina n'osa même pas répondre aux avances de son propre mari. Si elle arriva à simuler son bonheur avec lui, elle lui fit comprendre que ce soir, il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Minato ne se douta de rien et en mari compréhensif des envies de sa femme, il l'accepta. Sa gentillesse fit d'avantage de mal à Kushina, et là, nichée dans ses bras alors qu'ils dormaient dans leur lit, elle se demanda une chose, une chose terrible : « _Comment ai-je pu le trahir ? Comment ai-je pu trahir l'homme que j'aime ?_ »

Sans doute n'obtiendrait-elle jamais la réponse.

* * *

Sans doute Minato avait remarqué son changement d'attitude. Kushina savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, son homme était intelligent. Cinq jours étaient passés depuis son adultère avec Fugaku, et les souvenirs du moment étaient encore très frais dans son esprit. Trop frais. La honte avait disparu ainsi que son angoisse, son état d'esprit paniqué étant retombé, mais chaque image de l'acte était encore bien présente. Ces souvenirs la paralysaient dans sa relation avec Minato. Chaque caresse que son homme lui donnait, chaque baiser, chacun de ses mots affectueux la renvoyaient à sa trahison et elle était temporairement rongée par la culpabilité, la bloquant dans toute initiative. Elle n'osait même plus répondre aux étreintes de son mari, et refusait tout contact de nature intime avec lui. Oui, elle savait que Minato avait remarqué quelque chose, mais alors qu'il était en proie au doute, elle savait également que jamais il ne penserait à l'adultère.

Comment pouvait-il le penser de toute façon ?

Comment pourrait-il ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Et Kushina ne le lui dirait jamais. Jamais. Elle préférait mourir que lui révéler une telle chose. Ainsi, comme chaque jour depuis ces cinq derniers jours, elle se leva de son lit, le matin, tourmentée. Minato se leva peu après, dans son habituelle bonne humeur, et ils se préparèrent tous les deux. Etrangement, depuis ces quelques jours, Kushina n'avait reçu aucun travail. Aucune mission, aucune convocation, et elle se demanda intérieurement si Fugaku avait eu la main mise sur le système de mission. Ainsi, elle prépara le petit déjeuner silencieusement et feinta une bonne humeur radieuse à son mari. Ils mangèrent ainsi dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse et le moment vint ensuite pour Minato de partir. Le voir dans le couloir, si neutre, si lointain, tordit d'avantage le cœur de Kushina. La distance qu'elle avait entretenue avec lui, son homme, son doux Minato-kun, il l'acceptait avec tellement de respect, c'était presque horrible. Il lui manquait, et pourtant elle n'arrivait même plus à l'approcher. Habituellement, lorsqu'il partait le matin, elle le plaquait contre le mur et elle l'embrassait passionnément… Mais désormais, elle restait là, au bout du couloir de l'entrée et lui faisait un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir…

Quand il partit, l'envie de pleurer naquit et l'eau lui monta aux yeux. Elle voulait retrouver Minato, elle voulait retrouver leur intimité, leurs débats passionnés sur le fuuinjutsu, sur l'histoire shinobi, leurs étreintes ardentes, l'amour la nuit tout autant que le jour, elle voulait restaurer leur complicité… Elle voulait de nouveau ressentir ses mains la parcourir, son corps chaud et puissant contre elle, elle voulait de nouveau pouvoir enfouir ses mains et son visage dans sa tignasse épineuse blonde. Assise sur le canapé, pensive, sa vue se perdit à nouveau sur Konoha. Ces derniers jours, elle ne semblait faire que ça : regarder par la fenêtre. Elle n'osait plus vraiment sortir et chaque divertissement qui auparavant l'amusait l'ennuyait dorénavant. Et elle pensait. Elle pensait à ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec Fugaku. Ce moment de folie qui lui occupait l'esprit et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à effacer de ses pensées.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. À ce rythme, elle allait perdre la notion du temps et des responsabilités. Son ambivalence troublait tous ses gestes à un point qu'elle s'arrachait les cheveux intérieurement quand elle agissait. Quand elle repoussait gentiment Minato, une partie d'elle s'autodétruisait dans la frustration, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le refusait. Quand elle s'approchait de la porte et qu'elle se préparait à sortir, son cœur était partagé entre rester à la maison et se morfondre ou sortir et enfin commencer à outrepasser. Tout ceci n'était qu'une impasse. Et là sur ce canapé, à penser à cet amour torride qu'elle avait eu avec Fugaku cinq jours plus tôt, elle attendait avec lassitude, que Minato réagisse à son attitude, que quelque chose arrive pour la sortir de cette situation… N'importe quoi.

Jusqu'à ce que ses vœux soient exaucés. Alors qu'elle avait attendu inlassablement que quelque chose ne se passe enfin, une personne frappa à la porte d'entrée au moment où elle n'attendait personne. Curieuse, elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Minato était au travail et s'il voulait rentrer il avait les clés de la maison… Sans compter qu'il pouvait tout simplement utiliser son Hiraishin no jutsu pour la rejoindre instantanément. Ce n'était donc pas lui. Ce devait certainement être un ninja, un Chuunin messager peut-être. Certainement une convocation. Elle ouvrit ainsi la porte… Et son attitude changea. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'hypothèse la plus évidente, et la surprise disparut aussitôt pour de l'appréhension. Elle tenta de garder son visage le plus neutre possible, mais ses yeux violet rapidement remplis d'une multitude d'émotion la trahirent très facilement. Car Fugaku Uchiha était là, au seuil de sa porte.

- Namikaze n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il de sa voix exigeante.

- Heu… n-non… répondit simplement Kushina, légèrement bégayante et d'une voix basse.

- Bien.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il prononça avant de poser sa main sur la porte, pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, Kushina ne put se l'expliquer mais il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de l'en empêcher, de le chasser, et elle ne fit que reculer pour lui permettre alors, une fois entré, de refermer la porte derrière lui. Tous les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a cinq jours explosèrent alors dans son esprit, et Kushina fut à peine surprise lorsqu'elle se mit, dans toute cette confusion et cet afflux de pensée et d'émotion, à avoir envie de se donner à lui. Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille, ce fut elle-même qui subitement, l'embrassa. Sans même qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, un déluge de caresses et de baisers possessif prit place entre eux deux, Kushina se mettant à brûler d'envie de revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Comme par enchantement, la culpabilité qu'elle eut ressentie ces derniers jours disparut au profit d'un désir inexplicable.

- Amènes-moi à ta chambre Uzumaki, ordonna-t-il d'une voix à son oreille avant de venir lui mordiller la ligne de la mâchoire.

Elle acquiesça dans un gémissement, et brisant leur étreinte, elle le guida en le tenant par la main à travers l'appartement. Elle ne se posa même pas de question, comme possédée, et monta ainsi l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage. Elle était comme en transe après avoir pris un produit stupéfiant ou une quelconque substance à effet similaire. Elle trouva finalement sa chambre et laissa Fugaku y entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers lui, le brasier de luxure dans ses yeux indiquant à l'Uchiha qu'elle ne souhaitait pas attendre. Elle se jeta sur les vêtements de Fugaku tout en laissant sa robe glisser le long de son corps, ceci alors qu'ils s'étreignaient passionnément. Il fut sans dire qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être tous les deux entièrement nus. Excitée par la spontanéité de la situation, Kushina prit aussitôt dans sa main le sexe de son amant et le stimula fortement, alors qu'épris de luxure, ils s'embrassaient. Bientôt, l'excitation devint tout simplement trop grande et Fugaku repoussa avec agressivité contre le lit de la pièce. Kushina n'eut même pas le temps de rire devant le comportement possessif de l'homme que ce dernier se coucha sur elle et la pénétra d'un coup puissant.

La minute qui suivait, Kushina faisait déjà sauvagement l'amour avec Fugaku sur l'un de seuls endroits qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu idée de pervertir, sur l'un des derniers sanctuaires de sa dignité de femme mariée et fidèle, sur son lit conjugal.

- Haan Fugaku-kun, plus vite, dattebane !

Toute la perversion de la situation lui monta à la tête, la rendant complètement folle d'excitation, et ce fut à ce moment précis que Kushina comprit que jamais elle ne pourrait ni oublier ni revenir en arrière. Elle avait pris un chemin qu'elle se devait maintenant de suivre.

* * *

_Un an plus tard._

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Tout était parfait.

Kushina était une femme heureuse, une femme épanouie, une femme dévouée à sa vie de couple avec Minato. Une année s'était écoulée, douze mois d'une vie riche et remplie de bonheur, d'amour, de perfection. Le conseil avait statué et sa vie avait pris un tournant important. Kushina n'était plus du service shinobi actif. À vingt-huit ans, la belle matriarche du clan Uzumaki avait finalement pris sa retraite et s'était alors attelée à la tâche que Konoha lui avait confiée. Reconstruire le clan Uzumaki et donner naissance à une génération resplendissante, puissante, pleine d'espoir. Ces derniers mois avaient été très vivants. Maintenant qu'elle était retraitée et donc femme au foyer, maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté les missions à l'étranger et tous les devoirs shinobis, elle avait pu s'axer sur la vie du village et s'était ainsi construit une belle vie sociale. Elle avait fait la connaissance de beaucoup de gens, de beaucoup d'habitants, avait appris beaucoup de chose sur Konoha dont elle ne se serait sans doute jamais intéressée si elle était restée une kunoichi active.

Epuisée, Kushina regarda par la fenêtre avec un air pensif. Ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie était cependant minime quant au reste. La sueur coulait sur son front, et son corps endolori, elle souhaitait crier au supplice. Là, invalide, Kushina était couchée sur un lit d'hôpital. La chambre n'était pas ouverte mise à part pour la petite fenêtre sur sa droite, car elle se trouvait actuellement dans une suite extrêmement renforcée au fuuinjutsu et les médecins s'activaient autour d'elle. Kushina retint tout à coup un cri, un hurlement de douleur, et tordant son visage dans la souffrance, elle crispa son corps à son paroxysme. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle serra de sa main gauche les mains qui tenaient la sienne. Elle avait les jambes écartée et une femme se tenait juste en face d'elle, occupée à vérifier son bassin. Kushina tourna la tête sur la gauche et croisa alors le regard soucieux de Minato. Soucieux, mais surtout plein d'espoir et de joie, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. Car elle était enceinte, et elle mettait au monde.

- C'est ça, poussez, Kushina, poussez ! entendit-elle alors, aussi l'Uzumaki obéit, et elle poussa.

Kushina ne put repousser les vagues de bonheur qui étreignirent son corps malgré la douleur, alors qu'elle tenta depuis cette dernière heure de faire sortir son petit bébé de son ventre. Son petit trésor.

Huit mois auparavant, elle s'était sentie à un moment légèrement nauséeuse, et elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles. Certes Kushina ne s'y connaissait que très peu en matière d'enfant, mais il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte. Le test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté le lendemain de sa réalisation n'avait fait que le confirmer : Elle était enceinte depuis deux mois. Et c'était ainsi qu'après dix mois de grossesse, enfin, Kushina accouchait. Un cri, un petit cri, un pleure se mit alors à retentir dans la pièce, alors que les sages-femmes et Minato l'encouragèrent. Kushina ne se relâcha pas, et, après plus d'une heure d'un effort considérable, elle mit au monde son premier enfant.

- C'est un garçon ! s'extasiaient les personnes présentes, et des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Kushina.

Minato semblait tout aussi ravi et bouleversé qu'elle, aussi la sages-femmes qui tenait son fils approcha et lui tendit son bébé. « Voilà votre petit trésor… » dit-elle avec un ton attendri, et malgré son épuisement, Kushina trouva la force de tendre les bras pour le prendre tout contre elle. Minato enserra ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui, comme ils observèrent avec joie leur future fierté. Le bébé avait crié, puis s'était soudainement calmé, observant de ses grands yeux les visages de ses parents, le visage de sa mère, et le visage de… son père. Kushina fut silencieuse, observant ces grands yeux.

Ces grands yeux noirs.

Kushina ferma les yeux et inspira, cachant un grand rougissement de la vue de Minato.

Le brassage génétique faisait qu'il était impossible de deviner la parenté d'un enfant par l'unique constat de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Là, ce petit garçon aux yeux et au duvet crânien noir, était un Uzumaki et un Namikaze, et jamais personne ne prouverait le contraire.

Jamais personne n'irait penser que son père étant blond et sa mère venant d'un clan exclusivement composé de roux, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à que cet enfant-là ne ressemble qu'à sa mère. Et certainement pas Minato. Car Kushina n'avouerait jamais qu'au long de cette année de vie de couple, alors que son mari nouvellement Uzumaki partait la journée, elle monopolisait leur chambre en compagnie du dernier homme avec qui on pourrait penser qu'elle le tromperait. Bien sûr, dans les prochains jours qui suivraient sa sortie de l'hôpital, Kushina se ferait un grand plaisir à présenter à Fugaku son troisième fils lorsqu'il viendrait la voir à l'improviste, chez elle…

Elle aimait Minato à la folie, mais elle avait pris goût à quelque chose qui l'avait dépassé. Et elle s'y était habituée. Elle remerciait encore les dieux pour cacher sa relation secrète aux yeux de tous. En contrepartie, elle avait donné une offrande. Son premier enfant… et peut-être les suivants.

Elle regarda Minato et lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle parla enfin.

- Il s'appellera Menma. Uzumaki Menma.

Uzumaki Menma, un Uzumaki. Un Uzumaki aux cheveux noirs d'Uchiha.


End file.
